Hello Again
by WickedSweet123
Summary: Sequel to Every Fangirl's Dream. It has been ten years since Abby Mason saw the Doctor. And she thought she would never see him again. She was wrong...
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello wonderful fanficers! So if you were thinking of reading this story...you need to read Every Fangirl's Dream first. Seriously. You won't understand it unless you have read that first so if you haven't...GO READ IT NOW! And if you have then enjoy Hello Again!**

**WickedSweet123**


	2. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Disclaimer: Hasn't the BBC ever heard of sharing?**

Abby Mason brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

_Why is there so many different flavors of yogurt?_ She thought to herself as she stood in the super market.

She yawned. It was getting late and she wanted to finish her shopping so she could go home. She just grabbed a several different ones and headed over to the register.

"That will be twenty-four fifty." The sales lady said. Abby payed, grabbed her groceries and walked out.

Abby looked up at the sky, full of stars, and smiled. She could just imagine the TARDIS flying across that sky...Abby shook her head. She tried not to think about that. It had been ten years since her trip with the Doctor. Ten long years. She sighed and started putting her bags in her car.

Abby took one last look at the sky and turned back to her car. As she opened her door she stopped, and looked back up at the sky. No. It couldn't be...but it was.

There were less stars in the sky.

Rose glared at Mickey. "Why not?" She asked him angrily.

"It's been six years, are you sure he even misses you?" Mickey said. Rose looked away.

"I'm still going." She told him.

"Fine." He said. "But I won't say I told you so."

Rose looked at Mickey. Then she hit her vortex manipulator.

She appeared by a tall building that said Adipose Industries on the side. Rose looked around. "Alright," She said to herself. "London, looks to be 21st century." Suddenly she heard a _plop plop plop_ coming down the road toward where she was standing. She quickly ducked into a nearby alley. Suddenly the street was filled with hundreds of little white creatures.

"Awww..." Rose said softly to herself.

A blue light surrounded them and they were lifted up. Rose looked up and saw a huge spaceship.

"Oh..." She said. Then she saw something that made her heart stop. The Doctor. Standing on the roof of the building. Rose's face broke out into such a big smile she thought her face was going to break in half. She was about to try and shout to him when she saw a woman with red hair walk up next to the Doctor. Rose's smile fell.

Suddenly she heard a scream and she saw a woman fall from the top of the building. Rose couldn't move, couldn't even think. Mickey was right. He probably didn't even miss her.

The Doctor and the other woman left the roof but Rose still watched it. Hoping that what she saw was a mistake. Just her imagination. But nothing changed.

By now a crowd had gathered around the fallen woman and Rose finally tore her eyes from the roof and went to stand in the crowd.

She didn't know how long she stood there until the woman with the red hair suddenly walked up to her.

"Listen, there's this woman who's going to come along. Tall, blonde, called Sylvia. Tell her that ben there." She pointed to a ben over in the corner. "Right, it will all make sense. That ben there." She smiled and ran off.

Rose watched her go, turned back to look one more time at the unfortunate woman, and walked off.

Suddenly Rose found herself in the middle of a parking lot. She looked around and found a woman, standing a little ways away from her, staring up at the sky. The woman was fairly pretty with short blonde hair falling just passed her shoulders. She had her hand on her car door but wasn't getting in. She was just staring at the sky.

Rose looked up and saw the stars. She couldn't see what it was that had the woman's attention so much until she saw a star go out. Rose blinked, and saw another one go out. Just like that. Rose looked back at the woman, who was still looking at the sky, and started to walk over to her.

"Excuse me," Rose said.

The woman looked over, and gasped. "Rose? Rose Tyler?"

Rose stared, shocked. "Do I know you?"

The woman smiled softly, as if she had some secret joke that no one else but her could know about. "No, but I know you."

**A/N: So there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! :) And review!**


	3. Who Put You In Charge?

**Disclaimer: Still no.**

Abby grinned at Rose. This was just what she wanted. The Doctor back. And Rose was going to help her get to him.

"I'm Abigail Mason. But you can call me Abby." Abby held out her hand.

Rose took it. "Who are you?" She asked.

Abby's smile faded and she looked up at the sky. The stars were still disappearing. "I think we need to go." She said.

Rose looked up at the sky, too. "Do you know what's happening?" She asked Abby.

Abby ignored her and opened the car door. "Come with me."

"You didn't answer my question." Rose said after a few moments of silence in the car.

"Wasn't planning on it." Abby said and then she gestured to Rose's vortex manipulator around her wrist. "Can you set the coordinates for your universe? I think your's is more safe than mine at the moment."

Rose started doing that. "How do you know so much about this?"

"I've been around." Abby said.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" Rose asked.

"Not until we find the Doctor." Abby said as she pulled into a small house.

"You know the Doctor?" Rose asked, surprised.

Abby smiled. "Yeah." She unhooked her seatbelt and opened the car door. "Are you just going to sit in the car all night or are you going to come in?"

Rose got out of the car and helped Abby with some of the groceries. Abby walked up the little sidewalk, unlocked the door, and set the groceries down on a table in her kitchen.

"So, you got that all set up?" Abby asked.

Rose knew what she was talking about. "All ready."

Abby grabbed Rose's arm. "Let's do this."

Rose hit the vortex manipulator.

Abby and Rose appeared in Torchwood.

Abby was expecting something like the Hub in the show Torchwood. A massive computer, a prison full of weevils, and maybe a pterodactyl. Unfortunately the Torchwood in this universe just looked like a regular office.

"Rose!" Mickey came running up. "There's something weird going on here and...who are you?" Mickey looked at Abby.

"I'm Abby." Abby said.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

Mickey dragged Rose over to a window and Rose looked out. The stars were disappearing.

Rose turned to Abby. "Look. You need to tell me what is going on. Now."

Abby sighed. "I don't know how much I can and can't say. This stuff is very sensitive. One wrong word and the whole universe could explode. But I will tell you this, I know almost everything that is going to happen, I won't tell you how, but just know that. Also know that everything happens for a reason. So don't get upset when something happens that I knew about and didn't stop. Oh, and just for good measure, your going to listen to me and do everything I say, got it?"

"Who put you in charge?" Mickey asked.

"I did." Abby smiled.

"Is this going to help us find the Doctor?" Rose asked.

Abby nodded.

"Alright." Rose said. "What do we do first?"

**A/N: They should really do an episode where the Doctor meets a fan of the show! How cool would that be? Also sorry for this chapter being shorter but I figured this was as good a place as any to end it. REVIEW!**


	4. Death of a Doctor

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, give me the Doctor, or I kill you!**

**A/N: In advance sorry about any words that are wrong or that I left out. You have no idea how hard this is. Also, sorry for not updating sooner but during the week I am SUPER busy so don't expect anything during the week days. Unless I have nothing better to do. :)**

Abby and Rose appeared in London.

"Ugh, I hate parallel universes." Abby said. "You can never tell which one your in 'cause everything looks the same."

"How do we tell if we are in the right one?" Rose asked.

"Dunno, I guess we'll just have to wait and-" The sound of an ambulance interrupted what Abby was saying. "No..." She whispered and took off running towards the sound.

"Abby?" Rose took off after her.

They both ran down the street.

"What – what did they find?" Rose asked a women with red hair. "Sorry, did they find someone?"

Abby ran past both of them and stopped as she saw the ambulance get too far. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I dunno, a bloke, the Doctor or something..." The women said.

"Well where is he?" Rose asked.

Abby turned around and started walking back to them.

"They took him away." The woman said. "He's dead."

Rose stared, horrified at the woman. Abby walked up to them, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Sorry, did you know him?" The women asked both of them. They were silent. "I mean, they didn't say his name...could be any doctor."

"I've come so far..." Rose whispered.

The woman looked at her sympathetically. "It could be anyone."

"No," Abby finally spoke. "It was him."

Rose looked at her. "Did you know this would happen?"

Abby looked at her. "I told you I can't change these things." She said quietly.

"Couldn't you have made an exception?" Rose asked, clearly desperate.

"I didn't want this to happen anymore than you did." Abby said.

Rose finally looked at the women. "What's your name?"

"Donna." Donna said. "And you two?"

"Oh, we were just passing by." Abby said, looking at Donna's back.

"We shouldn't even be here..." Rose said, also looking at Donna's back. "This is wrong...so...so wrong."

Rose blinked. "I'm sorry, what was it? Donna what?"

"Why do you keep looking at my back?" Donna asked.

"I – I'm not." Rose said, trying to look away from it.

"Yes you are. You keep looking at it, both of you. Your doing it right now!" Donna said. "Is there something on my back? Did someone put something on my back?" Donna turned around, trying to see.

Abby whispered to Rose. "We should go." She nodded.

**-fanfiction is being retarded so this will separate for now-**

Donna turned back to the two women, only to find them gone.

Rose stormed down the hallway.

"Rose!" Abby shouted after her. "Rose!"

Rose ignored her and kept on walking.

Abby sighed and finally gave up.

Mickey, who was very confused right now, walked up to her. "What's with Rose?" He asked.

"She's mad because I didn't tell her about the Doctor." Abby said.

"What about him?"

"He's dead."

Mickey stared at her.

"No, no, no!" Abby said quickly. "Only in this parallel universe...which we _should _be getting rid of right now if it weren't for Rose being like this."

"Well you can't really blame her." Mickey said.

"I know it's just..." Abby sighed. "I just want to see the Doctor again."

**A/N: I know, kind of a lame place to end it but I couldn't figure out where to end it. So, you know the drill. REVIEW!**


	5. The Darkness is Coming

**Disclaimer: Dear BBC, we the fans of Doctor Who think you are being incredibly selfish in keeping the Doctor all to yourself. So hand over the Doctor and nobody will get hurt. Love, WickedSweet123 :)**

**A/N: I forgot how much I hate Turn Left. Also I'm not going to put a bunch of Torchwood moments in there. Maybe one or two occasionally but I just want Turn Left finished. So enjoy!**

* * *

Donna was walking down the street and suddenly there was a flash of light and Rose and Abby ran out of an alley.

"Blimey." Donna said. "Are you alright? What was that, fireworks, or…?"

"I dunno!" Rose said. "I was just walking along and…that's weird."

"When are things never weird?" Abby asked.

"Good point." Rose said.

"You're the ones." Donna said. "Christmas Eve-I met you in town."

"Donna, isn't it?" Rose asked.

"What were your names?" Donna asked.

"How are you doing?" Abby asked. "You're looking good…"

There was a clicking sound.

Abby and Rose looked at Donna's back.

"How've you been?" Abby continued. "What have you been up to?"

"You're doing it again." Donna told her.

"What?" They both asked.

"Looking behind me." Donna replied. "People keep on doing that-looking at my back."

"What sort of people?" Rose asked.

"People in the street." Donna replied. "Strangers. I just catch them, sometimes, staring at me…like they're looking at something."

"And then I get home and look and there's nothing there." Donna continued.

She swiped at her back.

"See, look, now I'm doing it!" she said.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Abby asked suddenly.

"What am I what?" Donna demanded.

"Do you have any plans? For next Christmas?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, that's ages away!" Donna said, confused. "Nothing much I suppose. Why?"

"Just…we think you should get out." Abby said. "You and your family, don't stay in London. Just…leave the city."

"What for?" Donna asked.

"A nice hotel." Rose replied. "Christmas break?"

"Can't afford it." Donna told her.

"You've got that raffle ticket." Abby said.

"How do you know about that?" Donna asked.

"First prize…" Abby said. "Luxury weekend break. Use it, Donna Noble."

"Why won't you tell me your names?" Donna asked coldly.

Neither one answered.

Donna walked around them.

"I think you should leave me alone." She told them.

She walked away and they didn't try to stop her. They turned and walked back into the alley and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Donna walked away from the soldiers, ignoring the protests from her mother and grandfather, and turned the corner. Abby and Rose were standing there.

"Hello." Donna said.

"Hi." Rose said.

Abby, Rose, and Donna sat down on a park bench.

"It's the ATMOS devices." Rose told her. "We're lucky it's not so bad here. Britain hasn't got that much petrol. But all over Europe…China, South Africa…they're getting choked by gas."

"Can't anyone stop it?" Donna asked.

"They're trying now." Abby said.

"They're on board the Sontaran ship." Rose said. "Any second now…"

The sky turned to fire briefly, and then calm was restored and Donna's mouth fell open.

"That was the Torchwood team." Abby said. "Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones-they gave their lives. And Captain Jack Harkness has transported to the Sontaran home world. There's no one left."

Donna looked them up and down.

"You're always wearing the same clothes. Both of you." She said testily. "Why won't you tell me your names?"

"None of this was meant to happen." Abby told her. "There was a man. This…wonderful man, and he stopped it. The Titanic, the Adipose, the ATMOS, he stopped them all from happening."

"That…Doctor?" Donna asked.

"You knew him." Rose told her.

"Did I?" Donna asked. "When?"

"I think you dream about him, sometimes." Rose replied. "This man in a suit? A tall man, with great hair."

She stared off into the distance.

"Some...really great hair." She murmured.

"And absolutely no fashion sense." Abby said and smiled.

"Who are you?" Donna asked them.

"I was like you." Rose told her. "I used to be you. You've travelled with him, Donna. You've travelled with the Doctor in a different world.".

"I never met them, and they're dead." Donna replied.

"He died underneath the Thames on Christmas Eve." Abby agreed. "But you were meant to be there. He needed someone to stop him, and that was you. You made him leave. You saved his life."

Donna stared at her.

_The Doctor stood amidst a storm of fire and water. Donna stood below him in her wedding dress, watching him as he destroyed the Racnoss._

"_Doctor!" she called. _

_The Doctor looked at her as though he had just snapped out of a trance. _

"_You can stop now!" Donna called._

Donna stood up and walked away, afraid.

"Stop it." She told them. "I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone!"

"Something's coming, Donna." Abby said and Rose stood up. "Something worse."

"The whole world is stinking." Donna told them angrily. "How can anything be worse than this?"

"Trust us." Rose said. "We need the Doctor more than ever. I've-"

She swallowed and put her hand on her heart.

"We've been pulled across from two different universes, because every single universe is in danger." She told her. "It's coming, Donna. It's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop it."

"WHAT is?" Donna demanded, tears of frustration in her eyes.

"The darkness." Abby replied.

"Well, what do you keep telling ME for?" Donna demanded angrily. "WHAT am I supposed to do? I'm nothing special. I mean, I'm-I'm not-I'm nothing special, I'm a temp. I'm not even that, I'm NOTHING."

"Donna Noble, you're the most important woman in the whole of creation!" Abby told her, laughing slightly.

Donna gave a short, mirthless laugh.

"Oh, don't. Just…" she shook her head, her smile gone, "don't. "I'm tired. I'm so…tired."

She turned to leave.

"We need you to come with us." Rose called.

"Yeah." Donna said, turning back with a derisive laugh. "Well, blonde hair might work on the men, but you ain't shifting me, lady."

"That's more like it." Abby said, smiling.

"I've got plenty more." Donna told him.

"I know you'll come with us."Rose told her, also smiling. "Only when you want to."

"You'll have a long wait, then." Donna said, walking away.

"Not really, just three weeks." Abby called assuredly. "Tell me, does your grandfather still own that telescope?"

Donna turned back, surprised.

"He never lets go of it." She replied.

"Three weeks time." Abby told her. "But you've got to be certain. Because, when you come with me, Donna…sorry…so sorry, but…you're going to die."

Donna stared at her.

Before her eyes, they both disappeared.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Also, sorry for not updating in awhile but there has just been some stuff going on...so...yeah. Review please!**


	6. No Way

**Disclaimer: Nothing you can do will make me say it. Nothing!**

**

* * *

**

Wilfred and Donna sat in the yard, bundled up in winter coats, around a little fire in a bucket. Donna was resting her head against his shoulder, staring into space, while Wilf sipped a cup of tea, considering his telescope which was set up in front of him.

"You know," he said, "we'd get a bit of cash if we sold this thing."

"Don't you dare!" Donna told him. "I always imagined, your old age…I'd have put a bit of money by, make you comfy. Never did. I'm just useless."

Wilfred squinted through the eyepiece of the telescope.

"You're supposed to say 'no, you're not'!" she told him.

"Ah, it must be the alignment." He said, not paying attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know." He told her. "I mean, it can't be the lens. I was looking at Orion, the constellation of Orion-you take a look."

He shifted to let her look.

"And tell me, what can you see?" he asked.

"Where?" she asked.

"Well, up there in the sky!" he told her.

Donna peered through the telescope.

"Well, I can't see anything." She told him. "It's just…black."

"Well, I mean it's working!" Wilf said, annoyed and confused. "The telescope is working."

"Well…maybe it's the clouds." Donna told him.

"There's not!" Wilf replied. "It was there. An entire constellation."

As he pointed, the stars began to blink out as though someone or something was turning them off.

"Look…" he said. "Look there…"

The stars disappeared, one constellation at a time.

"They're going out." Wilfred said, horrified. "Oh, my God, Donna! The stars are going out!"

Donna turned around.

"I'm ready." She said.

Abby and Rose were standing there, waiting for her.

* * *

They drove down the road in a UNIT van. Never did they say a word.

* * *

Abby and Rose pushed aside a curtain and walked in with Donna right behind. Inside was a circle of mirrors with lights in between them. A blue telephone box stood a short distance away from the circle, linked to it by bunches of wires.

"Ma'am." A captain said, saluting them. "Ma'am."

"I've told you, don't salute." Rose told her as she bent down to mess with the computers.

"I like being saluted. It makes me feel important." Abby said.

"Well, if you're not going to tell us your names…" the captain replied.

"What, you don't know either?" Donna asked.

"There's too many different realities." Rose said. "Trust me, the wrong word in the wrong place can change an entire causal nexus."

"We had to find that out the hard way." Abby said. "It wasn't pretty."

"They talk like that." The captain told Donna. "A lot. And you must be Miss Noble."

"Donna." She replied.

"Captain Erisa Magambo." The captain said, shaking her hand. "Thank you for this."

"I don't even know what I'm doing." Donna said.

"Is she awake?" Abby asked.

"It seems to be quiet today." Magambo replied. "Ticking over. Like it's waiting."

"Do you want to see it?" Rose asked Donna, nodding towards the TARDIS.

"What's a police box?" Donna asked.

"They salvaged it from underneath the Thames." Rose told her. "Just go inside."

"What for?" Donna asked.

"Just go!" Abby said, exasperated.

Donna did as she was told, still confused. She gave them a strange look before walking in.

Abby and Rose stayed outside.

"No. WAY." Came Donna's voice from inside followed by her incredulous laughter.

Donna walked out and walked around the box, feeling the sides, her mouth hanging open. She walked back in.

The inside was a giant dark room. She looked around for a moment before walking back out.

"What do you think?" Rose asked, grinning.

"…can I have a coffee?" Donna asked.

* * *

Rose and Donna, with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands, walked around the console. Abby sat down on the jumpseat.

"Time and Relative Dimension In Space." Abby told her.

Rose looked up at the engine column.

"I think it's dying." She said.

"She is." Abby agreed. "The Doctor's dead. She doesn't have anything to live for anymore."

Rose reached out and rubbed the console. The column rose a feeble inch or two in response.

"It's still trying to help." She said.

"And…and it belonged to the Doctor?" Donna asked.

"He was a Time Lord." Rose told her. "Last of his kind."

"More or less." Abby murmured.

"But if he's so special, what was he doing with me?" Donna asked, genuinely puzzled.

"He thought you were brilliant." Rose told her simply.

"Don't be stupid." Donna replied.

"Well, you are!" Rose told her. "It just took the Doctor to show you that, simply being with him." She looked away. "He did the same to me." She told her. "To everyone he touches."

Donna watched her for a moment.

"Were you and him…?"

Rose looked at her, but she didn't seem to have an answer.

She was suddenly distracted by the clicking noise. She reached out and smoothed her hand over Donna's shoulder and back.

"Do you want to see it?" Rose asked Donna.

"No." Donna replied immediately.

Rose peered at her back.

"Go on, then." Donna said finally.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Two long updates in one day. I AM AWESOME! You guys want to know what helps me update even faster...? REVIEWS! So everyone just click that pretty blue-ish looking button right down there...**


	7. There is Something on Your Back

**Disclaimer: Of course I own the Doctor. I OWN THE ENTIRE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHA- *cough cough***

**

* * *

**

Abby and Rose took Donna into the center of the circle of mirrors.

"We don't know how the TARDIS works, but we managed to scrape off the surface technology." Rose said. "Enough to show you the creature."

"It's a creature?" Donna asked, alarmed.

"Don't worry, Donna. It's not hurting you." Abby said reassuringly.

"Stand here." Rose told her.

"Out of the circle please." the Captain called.

Rose turned to her. "Yes ma'am." She walked out.

Abby chuckled and started to follow after her.

"Can't you stay with me?" Donna asked them.

"We'll be right out there." Abby told her and walked out.

"Ready?" the Captain called. "And…activate."

The machine began to whirl and the lights around the circle began to snap on, one by one. Donna screwed her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes, Donna." Abby called calmly.

"Is it there?" Donna asked.

"Yeah." Rose replied. "Open your eyes. Look at it."

"I can't." Donna said, shaking her head.

"It's a part of you." Rose said. "Donna. Look."

Donna slowly opened her eyes. In the mirrors, she saw the thing on her back. A massive, black beetle. She gasped in horror and began spinning around frantically.

"It's okay." Abby called reassuringly. "It's okay, it's okay-calm down. It's not hurting you. Donna? Donna!"

Donna stopped spinning.

"Okay." Rose said.

Donna took deep breaths, looking at the beetle with trepidation. It took up most of her back, it's pincers nuzzling her hair. Upon closer inspection, Donna realized that it wasn't causing her any pain. It was just sitting there like a parasite, clicking away.

"What is it?" Donna asked, just barely staying calm.

"We don't know." Rose said. "Well, she knows, but she won't tell us."

Abby gave her a look. "It feeds off time. Changes it. Usually just little subtle things, children never born, meetings never made, things like that. But with you, it changed the most important meeting in the entire universe. " She gestured around the room. "And it created this universe."

"But I never did-anything important." Donna said, frozen with fear.

"Yeah, you did." Abby told her. "One day, that thing made you turn right instead of left."

"When was that?" Donna asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't remember." Rose told her. "It was the most ordinary day in the world, but by turning right, you never met the Doctor and the whole world just changed around you."

"Can you get rid of it?" Donna asked.

"We can't even touch it." Rose told her. "It's in a state of flux."

"What-does that-mean?" Donna demanded.

"I don't know. It's the sort of thing the Doctor would say." Rose said.

"You liars!" Donna said furiously, surprising them. "You told me I was special! But it's not me! It's this thing! I'm just a host!"

"No, there's more than that." Rose said calmly. "The readings are strange. It's…it's like reality's just bending round you."

"Because of this thing!" Donna insisted.

"No, not really." Abby told her. "We're getting separate reading from you. And they've always been there, since the day you were born."

"This is not relevant to the mission." The captain to them.

"Oh, lighten up." Abby told her.

"I thought it was just the Doctor we needed." Rose told Donna.

"But she was wrong. We need both of you, The Doctor-donna, to keep the stars from going out." Abby replied.

"Why?" Donna shouted hysterically. She was shaking with fear and sheer confusion. "What can I do?"

Abby looked at her. "You can save the world."

Donna half glanced at the beetle again, but she couldn't bring herself to look directly at it again.

"Turn it off." She whimpered. "Please."

"Captain." Abby said quickly.

"Power down." The captain called.

As soon as the lights were down, Abby and Rose went to Donna, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"It's…it's still there, though." Donna said shakily. "What can I do…to get rid of it?"

"You're going to travel in time." Rose told her.

* * *

Abby and Rose took charge, quickly explaining to Donna what she needed to do. Donna was now wearing a thick green jacket covered in wires.

"The TARDIS has tracked down the moment of intervention, Monday the 25th, one minute past ten in the morning." Rose told her. "Your car was on Little Sutton Street, Ealing Road, but you turn right heading for Griffin's Parade. You need to turn left."

"That's the most important thing." Abby said. "You've got to go back and turn left. Have you got that, Donna? One minute past ten. Make yourself turn left, heading for the Chiswick Highroad."

"Keep the jacket on at all times." The captain told her. "It's insulation against temporal feedback."

A digital watch is placed on Donna's wrist.

"This will correspond to local time wherever you land." She told her.

She presented her with a glass of water.

"This is to combat dehydration."

Donna was led to the edge of the circle.

"This is where we leave you." Abby told her.

"I don't want to see that thing on my back." Donna said quickly.

"You won't." Abby told her quickly. "The mirrors are just incidental. They bounce chronon energy back into the center which we control and decide the destination."

"It's a time machine." Donna said, awed.

"Not as fun as the T.A.R.D.I.S." Abby said. "But it's a time machine."

"If you could?" the captain said.

They smiled at Donna encouragingly. Then Donna stepped once more into the circle.

"Powering up." The captain called.

The machinery burst to life once more and the lights snapped on.

"How do you know it's going to work?" Donna asked.

"Hmm?" Rose said. "Oh…yeah…we-we don't. We're just…we're just guessing."

Abby slapped her arm. "It will work." She told her.

"Just remember, when you get to the junction, change the car's direction by one minute past ten." Rose warned.

"How do I do that?" Donna asked.

"It's up to you." She replied.

"Well, I just have to…run up to myself and…have a good argument." Donna said.

"I'd love to see that!" Abby said, laughing.

"Activate loadstone." The captain called.

A switch was flipped and the lights began to blink.

"Good luck." Rose called.

"I'm ready!" Donna called back.

"One minute past ten." She reminded her.

"Because I understand, now." Donna said. "You said I was going to die, but you mean this whole world is going to blink out of existence."

Rose and Abby's faces were both somber.

"But that's not dying." Donna continued. "Because a better world take its place. The Doctor's world. And I'm still alive!"

She smiled but they didn't answer.

"That's right, isn't it?" She said. "I don't die? If I change things, I don't die? That's…that's right, isn't it?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry, Donna." Abby said softly.

"But I can't die!" Donna protested. "I've got a future! With the Doctor! You told me!"

"Activate!" the captain yelled.

The lights reached full intensity and strong wind blew against Donna. Spark flew from everywhere.

And then she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Three updates? WHO DA' MAN? er...GIRL? I better get a bunch of reviews for this...**


	8. Two Words

**Disclaimer: Oh Doctor, Oh Doctor, where art thou ownership?**

**

* * *

**

Donna reappeared on all fours in the street. She was still wearing the thick green coat covered in wires. All around her was a normal day. She stood up, hardly able to believe it.

She threw her arms in the air, laughing. Then she took in her surroundings properly.

"Hold on..." she said. "But this is…I'm not…This is Sutton Court! I'm half a mile away!"

She turned her face to the sky.

"I'm half a mile away!" she yelled.

She looked down at the wristwatch.

_9:57_

"Four minutes?" she said, horrified. "Oh, my God…"

She took off running.

* * *

Donna and Sylvia approached the car.

"Jival Chowdry?" Sylvia was saying.

They got into the car.

"He runs that little photocopy business in Merchant's Street." She continued. "And he needs a secretary."

"I've-got-a job." Donna told her.

* * *

Donna ran down the street as fast as she could. She couldn't catch her breath, but she didn't dare stop.

* * *

Donna clicked her seatbelt into place.

"H.C. Clements is in the city." She told her mother. "It's nice. It's posh. So, stop it."

She turned the key in the ignition.

* * *

Donna paused by a lamp post for a second to check her watch before carrying on running.

* * *

A large blue van drove by them as they waited at the crossroad.

"It won't take long." Sylvia said. "Just turn right."

* * *

Donna was sprinting down the road, gasping for air.

* * *

"I'm going left." Donna said, fed up. "If you don't like it, get out an walk."

* * *

Donna was still running.

* * *

"You think I'm so useless." Donna said, raising her voice.

"I know why you want a job with H.C. Clements, lady." Sylvia said, mockingly. "Because you think you'll meet a man…"

* * *

Donna stopped, gasping, and checked her watch again.

_9:59_

"I'm not going to get there." She whispered.

_You're going to die._

She saw the blue truck driving up the road.

* * *

"…city executives don't need temps, except for practice." Sylvia finished.

The turn signal blinked left.

"Yeah." Donna said. "S'pose you're right."

She turned it to right.

* * *

Donna gazed at the approaching truck.

"Please." She whispered.

She stepped out in front of it.

The driver slammed on his breaks, but it was too late. In the background, a woman screamed.

* * *

Donna and Sylvia heard the screaming in their car.

"Can you hear that?" Sylvia asked.

* * *

The driver jumped out of the truck and waved for traffic to stop.

"Hold on!" he yelled. "Back up!"

"Oi!" a taxi driver called. "Get a move on!"

* * *

Donna and Sylvia watched as traffic began to build up to the right of them.

"The traffic's stopping." Donna pointed out.

"Something must have happened!" Sylvia said.

* * *

Donna was lying on the ground. She opened her eyes slowly and Abby and Rose came into focus. Rose kneeled next to her.

"Tell him this:" she said. "Two words."

She leaned down and whispered in Donna's ear.

Donna's eyes closed and her head fell to the side.

* * *

Donna looked at the traffic with distaste.

"Well, that decides it." She said. "I'm not sitting in a traffic jam. I'm going left."

She switched the signal and turned left.

* * *

_Donna screamed_

_The beetle flailed on her back_

_The world unraveled_

_UNIT_

_Rocco_

_The Web-Star_

_The Doctor, wreathed in fire and water_

_The sonic screwdriver flying back into the Doctor's hand_

_The word 'LEEDS' stamped across the paper_

_The mushroom cloud_

_The Titanic falling from the sky_

_The rain above the hospital_

_The beetle falling off her back onto its back on the floor_

_The fortune teller cowering in the corner_

* * *

The fortune teller stared at Donna, her eyes full of fear.

Donna stood and looked at the beetle twitching on the ground, clicking away feebly before it died.

"What the hell is that?" Donna demande.d

"You were so strong." The fortune teller said, terrified. "What are you? What will you be?"

She scrambled to the exit whimpering.

The beetle gave one last click, and then it was still.

The Doctor walked in.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Donna stared at him as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Oh, God…!" she said, throwing her arms around them.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't know!" she said, hugging them again.

The Doctor was confused, but hugged her back.

* * *

The Doctor sat examining the beetle. And by examining it, he was poking it with a stick.

"I can't remember." Donna told them. "It's slipping away. You know like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of…goes."

"It just got luck, this thing." The Doctor said, pointing at the beetle. "It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you…" He looked at her proudly. "Great big parallel world!"

"Hold on..." Donna thought for a moment. "You said parallel worlds were sealed off."

"Well...you had one created around you." The Doctor said. "Funny thing is...it seems to be happening a lot...to you."

"How do you mean?" Donna asked.

"Well, the Library and then this…" The Doctor said.

"Just…goes with the job, I suppose." Donna said.

The Doctor was looking at her now, his brow furrowed.

"Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna." He said. "I met you once. I met your grandfather. Then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time…it's like something's binding us together."

"Don't be daft." Donna told him. "I'm nothing special."

"Yes, you are!" He protested. "You're brilliant!"

_They thought you were brilliant._

"And she said that." Donna murmured.

"Who did?" the Doctor asked.

"These two women..." She replied, straining to remember. "I can't remember."

"Well, they never existed now." He told her.

"No, but they said…the stars…they said the stars are going out." Donna told them.

"Yeah, but that world's gone." He told her.

"No, but they said it was all worlds." Donna insisted. "Every world. They said the darkness is coming, even here."

"Who were they?" the Doctor asked, his attention caught now.

"I don't know." Donna told him.

"What did they look like?" He pushed.

"They were...blonde." Donna said.

"What were their names?" The Doctor asked.

Donna's eyes widened as she suddenly realized something. "Turn Left." she whispered.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Abby. Remember? She mentioned something about an episode 'Turn Left' where I was in a parallel universe and...oh God."

"What?" The Doctor asked. "What is it?"

"One of the women...it was Abby. She was...she was older. At least 5-10 years older." The Doctor and Donna stared at each other for a moment.

"Do you know who the other woman was?" The Doctor asked her.

"No. I'd never seen her before in my life but...she told me…" Donna said. "To warn you. She said…two words."

"What two words?" the Doctor demanded. "What were they? What did she say?"

Donna hesitated.

"Bad Wolf."

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Well, what does it mean?" Donna asked.

The Doctor leapt to his feet and ran out the door. Donna followed quickly.

Outside, everywhere they looked, were the words 'Bad Wolf'. Over and over again. They ran to the TARDIS and ever word and phrase was replaced with 'Bad Wolf'.

The Doctor wrenched open the doors and they ran inside.

The room was bathed in red light.

Donna slammed the doors after them.

"Doctor, what is it?" Donna demanded. "Will tell me what's Bad Wolf?"

The Doctor was breathing heavily.

"It's the end of the Universe." He told her simply.

* * *

**A/N: Turn Left is finally done! Yeah! Journey's End/Stolen Earth will be up shortly. This will be fun... *evil grin* REVIEW!**


	9. Exterminate

**Disclaimer: I will settle for all the Doctor action figures, a TARDIS pencil sharpener, and either the 4, 5, 10, or 11th Doctor. :)**

**

* * *

**

The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and on to a normal suburban street. Donna ran out after him.

"It's fine…" he said, looking around. "Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong. It's all fine."

A milk cart trundled down the road and stopped a short distance away.

"Excuse me?" the Doctor called to the milkman. "What day is it?"

"Saturday." The man replied.

"Saturday!" the Doctor repeated. "Good!"

He turned to Donna.

"Good, I like Saturdays!" he told them.

"So…I just met Rose Tyler and an older Abby?" Donna asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied, still looking around uneasily.

"But they're locked away in parallel worlds." Donna said. "Two different parallel worlds."

"Exactly." The Doctor said, speaking quickly. "If they can cross from their parallel worlds into each other's and then into your parallel world, then that means the walls of the universe are breaking down, which puts everything in danger. Everything." He looked around again. "But how?"

The Doctor hurried back into the TARDIS and Donna followed. He ran straight to the console and started messing with the controls.

"The thing is, Doctor," Donna said. "No matter what's happening, I know-I'm sure it's bad-I get that. But...Rose is coming back...isn't that good?"

The Doctor looked at her and smiled. "Yeah."

Donna opened her mouth to say something, but the TARDIS gave an almighty crash and they were all thrown to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Donna demanded.

"It came from outside!" the Doctor said.

He threw open the doors and found nothing by space. Lumps of rock floating lazily in the vacuum of space.

The Doctor stood there in shock as Donna joined him.

"We're in space…" Donna marveled. "How did that happen?"

She looked at the Doctor.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

The Doctor ran back to the console and checked the reading, which only served to confuse him more.

"We haven't moved." He told them. "We're fixed."

He paused for a moment.

"It can't have…" he murmured. "No."

He ran back to the door, staring out where Earth used to be.

"The TARDIS is still in the same place, but the Earth is gone." He said. "The entire planet…it's gone!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in another universe..._

Rose and Abby walked into Torchwood's weapons room. Rose immediately grabbed the biggest gun she could find. Abby looked hesitantly at it.

"Are you sure those things are safe...?" She asked.

Rose looked at the gun in her hand. "Yeah. I've used it plenty of times."

Abby sighed and grabbed a slightly smaller version of the gun Rose had grabbed.

Mickey walked in and started grabbing ammunition and his own gun.

"Your not going with us." Rose told him.

"'Course I am." Mickey said. "What else am I s'pose to do?"

"Watch my Mum." Rose said.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait for you while watching your mum!" Mickey said.

"Sorry, Mickey, but your not coming with us." And with that Rose left.

"Wait a few minutes after we are gone and then grab Jackie and come with us." Abby whispered to Mickey.

Mickey smiled and nodded.

Abby walked out and went to stand by Rose. "Ready?"

Rose took a deep breath. "Yeah."

They hit their vortex manipulators and they were gone.

* * *

The milkman stood staring up at the sky, when, suddenly, a wind billowed around him. He heard the buzz of electricity and saw a flash of blue light. Suddenly a man in a black leather jack and a woman with a huge gun were standing there, looking up at the sky.

They didn't seem to be surprised.

"Now we're in trouble." Rose said and released the safety on her gun.

"It's only just the beginning…" Abby replied.

Above them, instead of the normal sky, was a sky full of planets.

* * *

Donna moved around the console in horror.

"But…if the Earth's been moved…they've lost the sun." she said slowly. "What about my mum? And granddad? They're dead? Aren't they? Are they dead?"

"I don't know." The Doctor told her helplessly. "I just don't know. I'm so sorry."

"That's my family." Donna said, horrified. "My whole world."

"There's not readings, nothing." The Doctor said, mystified. "Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Oh, that is…" He straightened, scratching the back of his neck, looking for the right words. "Fearsome technology."

"So what do we do?" Donna asked, her voice trembling.

"We've got to get help." He replied, staring blankly forward.

"From where?" Donna asked.

"Donna…" the Doctor told her. "I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight."

He pulled a lever and the column began to rise and fall.

* * *

In the streets, it was absolute anarchy. People were screaming, looting, running. Everywhere was smashed glass, alarms sounding.

Rose and Abby walked out of an alley. A man with a drink spotted Rose and threw his arms wide.

"The end of the world, darlin'!" he called, his speech slurred. "The end of the stinkin' world!"

Abby and Rose exchanged an amused glance.

"Have one on me, mate." Rose called back.

The man moved off and Rose jumped as she heard another window smash behind her and another alarm go off.

She looked at Abby before moving to the electronic store two boys had just broken into.

"Right!" she called. "You two! You can put that stuff down, or run for your lives."

They turned and looked at her as she released the safety.

"You like our guns?" Abby asked and smiled evilly.

The two boys ran for it and Rose sat down at a computer as Abby stood behind her. She called up the space telemetry and they watched, worried, as the ships approached.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Rose and Abby listened to the transmission. Rose trembled ever so slightly and Abby forced herself to keep her face blank. Finally, Rose looked up and her and nodded.

They made their way out into the street.

**

* * *

****A/N: First chapter of Journey's End. What do you guys think?**


	10. Mah Ho

**Disclaimer:**

**

* * *

**

The TARDIS shook violently as the Doctor tried to keep her flying and Donna held on for dear life.

"So, go on then-" Donna called. "What is the Shadow Proclamation, anyway?"

"Posh name for 'police'." The Doctor told her. "Here we go."

The TARDIS lurched and sent them flying to the ground.

Finally it was still.

The Doctor cautiously opened the door and emerged with Donna right behind him.

They were greeted by a group of armed Judoon.

"Sco po tro no flow jo ko fo to to." One of the Judoon said.

"No bo ho so ko ro toe so." The Doctor replied.

"Bo ko do zo go bo fo po jo!" the Doctor continued.

The Judoon their guns.

"Ma ho." The Doctor said as they lowered their arms.

* * *

The Doctor and Donna stood talking to a tall, pale woman, known as the Shadow Architect, in a room guarded by Judoon.

"Time Lords are the stuff of legends." The woman told them skeptically. "They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist."

"Yeah..." the Doctor put his hands in his pockets. "More to the point I've got a missing planet.

"Well, the Time Lords must not be as wise as the stories would say." The Architect told them. "The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage. Twenty four worlds have been taken from the sky."

"How many?" the Doctor demanded, incredulous. "Which ones? Show me!"

He ran to the computer and put on his glasses as the Architect pulled up the planets.

"Callufrax Minor," the Doctor read. "Jahoo, Shallacatop, Woman Wept, Clom-Clom's gone? Who would want Clom?"

"All different sizes." The Architect told them. "Some populated, some not, but all unconnected."

"What about Pyrovilia?" Donna asked.

"Who is the female?" the Architect asked condescendingly.

"Donna." She replied. "I'm a Human Being. Maybe not the stuff of legend, but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you."

The Doctor smiled.

"The point is, way back when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovilia had gone missing." Donna told the Doctor.

"Pyrovilia is cold case." One of the Judoon said. "Not relevant."

"How do you mean 'cold case'?" Donna asked.

"The planet Pyrovilia cannot be part of this." The Architect replied. "It disappeared over two thousand years ago."

"Hang on." Donna said. "But there's the Adipose breeding planet too. Miss Foster said that was lost. But…that must've been a long time ago."

"That's it!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Donna, brilliant! The planets have been taking out of time as well as space."

He tampered with the computer.

"Let's put this in 3D." he said.

The planets appeared in the middle of the room.

"Now, if we add Pyrovilia…" he said, the planet joining the group. "And Adipose 3…" Another planet joined the group.

He stood there, musing. "Something else...where else, where else, where else, lost, lost, lost...Ooh! The Lost Moon of Poosh!"

He added it and the planets rearranged themselves.

"What did you do?" the Architect demanded.

"Nothing." The Doctor replied. "The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Oh…look at that. Twenty seven planets in perfect balance. Come on, that's gorgeous!"

"Oi!" Donna said, snapping him out of it. "Don't get all spaceman. What does it mean?"

"All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine." The Doctor told her as he went to stand next to her. "It's like a power house. But what for?"

"Who could design such a thing?" the Architect asked.

"Someone tried to move the Earth once before." The Doctor said. "A long time ago…can't be…"

* * *

The Doctor and the Shadow Architect were at the computer, at a loss as to where to go now. Donna sat on the stairs.

She suddenly heard something..._bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum._ A woman walked over to her and broke her out of the trance.

"You need sustenance." The woman told her. "Take the water, it purifies."

"Thanks." Donna said dully as she took the cup.

There was a familiar clicking sound.

"There was something on your back." The woman told Donna.

"How did you know that?" Donna asked, surprised.

"You are something new." She told her.

"Not me." Donna said. "I'm just a temp. Short hand, filing, a hundred words per minute. Fat lot of good that is now. I'm no use to anyone."

"I'm sorry for your loss." The woman told her.

"Yeah." Donna said. "My whole planet's gone."

"I mean the loss that is yet to come." The woman whispered, as if imparting some secret.

Donna stared at her and she averted her eyes.

"God save you." She said before leaving.

The Doctor came over and leaned on the banister.

"Donna, come on, think." He said. "Earth. There must've been some sort of warning. Was there anything happening back in your day, like…electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky?"

"Well, how should I know?" Donna asked, so not in the mood. "Um…no. I don't think so, no."

He sighed.

"Oh, okay." He said. "Never mind."

"Although…" Donna said. "There were the bees disappearing."

"The bees disappearing." The Doctor said sarcastically. "The BEES disappearing."

Suddenly, realization dawned on his face.

"The bees disappearing!" he yelled, running to the computer.

"How is that significant?" the Shadow Architect asked.

"On Earth, we have these insects." Donna explained as she joined them. "Some people said it was pollution or mobile phone signals."

"Or…they were going home." The Doctor said.

"Back home where?" Donna asked, staring at him.

"The planet Melissa Majoria." The Doctor replied.

"Are you saying the bees are aliens?" she demanded.

"Don't be daft." He told them. "Those are on Jomla 3. And not all of the bees are aliens. But if the migrant bees felt something, some sort of danger, and escaped…Tandocca!"

"The Tandocca Scale." The Architect said, beginning to understand.

"The Tandocca Scale is a series of wavelengths used as carrier signals by migrant bees." He explained. "Infinitely small, no wonder we didn't see it. It's like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara. But look!"

He pointed at the screen.

"There it is!" he told them. "The Tandocca trail."

On the screen was a trail of blue light.

"The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength!" he said. "We can follow the path!"

"And find the Earth!" Donna said, already halfway to the TARDIS. "Well, stop talking and do it!"

"I am!" he said, catching up to them.

They ran into the TARDIS and the Doctor darted to the monitor.

"We're a little bit late." He said. "The signal's scattered, but it's a start!"

He ran to the door and stuck his head out.

"I've got a blip!" he told the assembled group. "It's just a blip, but it's definitely a blip."

"Then according to the strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology." The Shadow Architect told him.

"Oh, really?" the Doctor asked, taken aback. "What for?"

"The planets were stolen with hostile intent." The Shadow Architect told him. "We are declaring war, Doctor! Right across the universe! And you will lead us into battle!"

"Right." He said. "Yes. Course I will. Just go and…get you a key."

The Doctor ran back inside and joined Donna at the console. He gave her a cheeky grin before pulling a lever.

Outside, they could hear the Shadow Architect yelling, but they ignored it.

They were going after Earth.

* * *

The Daleks were herding people out of their homes.

"ALL HUMANS WILL LEAVE THEIR HOMES." A Dalek ordered. "THE MALES, THE FEMALES, THE DESCENDANTS. YOU WILL COME WITH US. RESISTANCE IS USELESS."

"Where are you taking us?" a man demanded as he approached with his wife and son.

"DALEKS DO NOT ANSWER HUMAN QUESTIONS." The Dalek replied. "STAND IN LINE."

Peering around the side of a nearby house were Wilf and Sylvia.

"Dad, please, come home." Sylvia whispered imploringly. "They're leaving our street alone."

"Yeah, I've got a weapon." Wilf told her.

"It's a paint-gun." She replied, unconvinced.

"Exactly." He told her. "Them Dalek things, they've only got one eye. A good splodge of paint, they'd be blinded!"

"We're not going." The man told the Dalek. "Do you hear me?"

He turned to his wife.

"Laura, get back inside the house." He told her. "Simon, get inside. Go!"

The woman and boy ran back in and the man picked up a brick and threw it at the Dalek.

"Get back in the sky!" he shouted angrily.

The Dalek advanced and he ran back to his house.

"DALEK ATTACK FORMATION SEVEN." The Dalek ordered.

Three Daleks lined up on the pavement outside the house.

"MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION!" the Dalek ordered.

Wilf and Sylvia watched in horror as the Daleks fired at the house and it went up in flames.

"They're monsters." Wilf said numbly.

"Please, Dad, come home." Sylvia said, tugging at him, terrified.

He allowed her to pull him along. They hurried around the back of the house, but they came face to face with another Dalek.

"HALT! YOU WILL COME WITH ME."

"Will I, 'eck!" Wilf replied.

He aimed for the eye stalk and fired. A blob of yellow pain landed on the eyepiece with a splat. It looked like it had worked. That is, until the paint boiled away.

"MY VISION IS **NOT** IMPAIRED." The Dalek said.

"I warned you, Dad!" Sylvia said.

"HOSTILITY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!" the Dalek told them. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMIN-"

The top half exploded, leaving a smoldering mess. The smoke cleared and Wilf and Sylvia could see a two women, both holding a large gun, standing behind it.

"I think I could get used to this gun." Abby smiled.

"Do you want to swap?" Wilf asked, holding out his paint gun.

"You're Donna Noble's family, right?" Rose asked as she and Abby walked over to them. "I'm Rose Tyler and this is Abby Mason. We need you."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry not a lot of Abby and Rose in this chapter. Review?**


	11. Calling the Doctor

**Disclaimer: In my world I do.**

**

* * *

**

"Well, I tried calling her, but I can't get through." Wilf told Rose. "She's still with the Doctor, I know that much. And the-the last time she phoned, it-it was from a planet called Midnight, made of diamonds."

"Oh Midnight was gorgeous!" Abby said. "It's too bad about that repeating monster thing..."

Rose stared at her.

"Don't ask." Abby said.

"What the hell are you three on about?" Sylvia demanded, holding a pot of tea.

"Look, she's out there, sweetheart!" Wilf told his daughter. "Your daughter! She's travelling the stars with that Doctor. She always has been."

"Don't be ridiculous." Sylvia said, looking at him like he was mad.

"Oh, come on, open your eyes." He replied angrily. "Look at the sky. Look at the-look at the Daleks! You can't start denying things now!"

"You're our last hope." Rose told them. "If we can't find Donna…we can't find the Doctor."

She turned to Abby.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

* * *

Wilf sat with his arm around Sylvia as they huddled together in an armchair. He kissed her forehead as she cried quietly.

"YOU WILL OBEY DALEK INSTRUCTION WITHOUT QUESTION." They heard from outside. "YOU WILL OBEY YOUR DALEK MA-"

They were distracted by a loud beeping noise. They looked around and realized the laptop had sprung to life, displaying white noise and a voice trying to get through.

"Can anyone hear me?" it called. "The subwave network is open, you should be able to hear my voice…"

Rose went to the laptop in surprise.

"Is there anyone there?" they continued.

"I know that voice…!" she said, kneeling in front of the laptop.

"Harriet!" Rose yelled at the screen. "It's me, it's me! Oh, she can't hear me-"

She turned to look at Wilf.

"Have you got a webcam?" she asked.

"No. She wouldn't let me." He told her, gesturing at Sylvia. "She said they're naughty."

"Well," Rose said, turning back to the laptop, "I can't speak to her then, can I?"

"Oh, c'mon!" Abby messed with the computer. "There has got to be some way..."

* * *

"Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road." Harriet called. "Are you there?"

"Yeah!" Sarah Jane called, jumping to her feet. "Yeah, I'm here! It's me!"

"Good!" Harriet replied. "Now, let's see if we can talk to each other."

Suddenly, four squares appeared. The first held Harriet's image, the second held Jack's, and the third was Sarah Jane. The fourth though, held only white noise.

"The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through." Harriet told them.

* * *

"That's me!" Rose called. "Harriet, that's me!"

"Don't get your hopes up..." Abby said.

"I'll just boost the signal." Harriet said.

She did so, and Martha appeared in the fourth square.

"Hello?" she called.

Gwen, Ianto, and Jack all laughed with relief.

"Martha Jones!" Jack yelled with delight.

* * *

"Who's she?" Rose demanded. "I want to get through!"

"That's Martha." Abby said. "The Doctor traveled with her after you left."

"Martha, where are you?" Jack called.

"I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought." Martha told him.

* * *

Martha was sitting in her home.

"One second I was in Manhattan-" she told them. "Next second- Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind, because I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be."

"You came home." Francine said, standing behind her daughter. "At the end of the world, you came back to me."

She and Martha smiled at eachother.

"But all of a sudden, it's like…the laptop turned itself on?" Martha said, confused.

"It did." Harriet replied.

"That was me." She said, flashing her ID again. "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yes," Martha said, smiling. "I know who you are."

"I thought it was about time we all met, given the current crisis." Harriet said. "Torchwood-this is Sarah Jane Smith."

"I've been following your work." Jack told her. "Nice job with Slitheen."

"Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot." She replied. "Too many guns."

She nodded towards Luke.

"All the same…" Jack said. "Might I say, looking good, ma'am."

"Really?" Sarah Jane said, pleased. "Oo!"

"Not now Captain." Harriet said wearily. "And Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor." Harriet continued.

* * *

"Oi!" Rose called indignantly. "So was I!"

"And so was I!" Abby said. "Now listen!"

* * *

"But how did you find me?" Martha asked.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the subwave network." Harriet told them. "A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help contact the Doctor."

"What if the Daleks can hear us?" Martha asked nervously.

"No!" Harriet replied. "That's the beauty of the subwave. It's undetectable."

"And…you invented it?" Sarah Jane asked, obviously impressed.

"I developed it." Harriet told her. "It was created by the Mr. Copper Foundation."

"Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon." Jack said. "Martha, back there at UNIT, what did they give you? What was that key thing?"

"The Osterhagen Key." She told them, holding it up so they could see it.

"That key is not to be used, Doctor Jones." Harriet ordered. "Not under any circumstances."

"But what is an Osterhagen Key?" Jack asked.

"Forget about the key!" Harriet said. "And that's an order. All we need is the Doctor."

* * *

"Excuse me," Sarah Jane interjected. "But, Harriet, well, the thing is…if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you?"

"He did." Harriet replied. "And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew-I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself, and he didn't listen."

"But I've been trying to find them." Martha said. "The Doctor has my phone on the TARDIS and I can't get through."

* * *

"Nor me, and I was here first." Rose said, peeved.

Abby shot her a look.

"Sorry." Rose murmured.

* * *

"That's why we need the subwave." Harriet told them. "To bring us all together. Combined forces. The Doctor's secret army."

"Wait a minute." Jack said. "We boost the signal-that's it! We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the rift…"

"And we've got Mr. Smith!" Luke added.

Jack exchanged an amused look with Gwen and Ianto.

"He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth." Luke continued.

Martha and Francine glanced at each other, smiling.

"He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time." Luke told them. "Billions of phones calling out all at once!"

"Ha ha, brilliant!" Jack called. "Who's the kid?"

"That's my son!" Sarah Jane told them, proudly.

"Excuse me. Sorry." Ianto said, shuffling in front of Jack. "Sorry. Hello. Ianto Jones. Um, if we start transmitting, then the subwave network is going to become…visible. I mean to the…Daleks."

"Yes, and they'll trace it back to me." Harriet replied. "But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth."

Jack stood to attention and saluted.

"Ma'am."

"Thank you, Captain." She said. "But there are people out there, dying. On the streets."

* * *

"Ah, marvelous woman." Wilf said. "I voted for her."

"You did not!" Sylvia shot back.

* * *

"Now, enough of words." Harriet said. "Let's begin."

She placed her hands on the keyboards and began typing.

* * *

Sarah Jane and Luke shared an excited look.

* * *

Torchwood 3 burst into action, running from place to place.

"Rift power activated." Jack called.

"All terminals coordinated." Gwen replied.

She ran to help Ianto connect a bunch of cables to the main tower.

"National Grid online." Ianto announced. "Giving you everything we've got!"

* * *

Sarah Jane and Luke were busy at Mr. Smith's controls.

"Connecting you to Mr. Smith!" Sarah Jane told them.

"All telephone networks combined!" Luke announced.

* * *

Martha picked up her phone.

"Sending you the number…now!"

She hit enter and the phone began to dial.

* * *

"Opening subwave network to maximum." Harriet said.

* * *

Sarah Jane and Luke took a step back.

"Mr. Smith." Sarah Jane said. "Make that call."

"Calling…the Doctor." Mr. Smith announced.

* * *

"So am I." Rose said, pulling out her phone.

* * *

"And…sending!" Jack called.

He pulled a lever and stood back as a ring of electric blue light traveled up the tower.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, there was a bleeping a moment before the phone began to ring.

"PHONE!" he yelled, snapping out of his helplessness.

"Doctor, phone!" Donna said at the same moment.

The Doctor grabbed it and answered it.

"Martha?" he called. "Is that you?"

He listened for a moment.

"It's a signal…" he said.

"Can we follow it?" Donna asked.

The Doctor pulled out his stethoscope.

"Oh, just watch me." He said.

He put the phone in front of the monitor and pressed his stethoscope to it.

* * *

**A/N: I sort of don't want to keep updating...the faster I update, the sooner I'm done with this story and I like this story! So I am going to force myself to update only once a day...anywho REVIEW!**


	12. Hello Again

**Disclaimer: Hey look a squirrel! **

**

* * *

**

Equipment exploded. Everywhere in the Hub was totally chaos.

"I think we've got a fix!" Jack yelled over the racket.

* * *

"Mr. Smith now at two hundred percent!" Sarah Jane called.

She and Luke jumped back as sparks flew from Mr. Smith.

"Oh, come on, Doctor!" she said impatiently.

* * *

Rose, Wilf, and Sylvia all had their phones out, dialing the number. Rose held hers above her head.

"Find me, Doctor." She whispered. "Find me."

* * *

"Got it!" the Doctor shouted. "Locking on!"

He pulled a lever and they all fell down as sparks flew from the console.

* * *

Jack gestured for Ianto to take his place at the terminal.

"Harriet, a source has locked onto your location." Gwen called. "They've found you."

* * *

"I know." Harriet replied. "I'm using the network to mask your transmission. Keep going!"

"EXTERMINAE!"

The Daleks blew a hole in the side of her house, but Harriet didn't stop. She just kept working.

* * *

Gwen followed her lead.

* * *

Harriet pressed on final key.

"Captain, I'm transferring the subwave network to Torchwood." She called. "You're in charge, now. And tell the Doctor from me: he chose his companions well."

Jack nodded with a sad smile.

"It's been an honor." She told them.

Three Daleks smashed through the window of her house. She stood to meet them. Striding forward, she flashed her ID.

"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister." She announced.

"YES, WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE." One replied.

"Oh, you know nothing of any human." She told them. "And that will be your downfall."

There was a pause.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Harriet was gone. All that was left was white noise.

* * *

"THREE!" the Doctor shouted. "TWO! ONE!"

The Doctor and Donna all held on tight, screaming.

The fire finally died down and the TARDIS stopped shaking.

They pulled themselves up to stare at the monitor. They began to grin when they realized they'd made it.

"The twenty seven planets!" Donna marveled. "And there's the Earth! But why couldn't we see it?"

"The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe." The Doctor told her. "Perfect hiding place, tiny little pocket of time. But we found them!"

There was a whirring sound and the screen blurred.

"Oh, oh…what's that?" the Doctor said. "Hold on, hold on…"

He turned a knob and peered at the monitor.

"Some sort of…subwave network." He said.

The image cleared and The Doctor and Donna took Harriet's place in the grid.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack asked. "Doctor it's the Daleks!"

"Ooh, he looks kind of nice. I thought he'd be older." Gwen said.

"He's a lot younger." Ianto said and Jack gave him a look.

"It's the Daleks!" Sarah Jane said. "They're taking people to their spaceships!"

"But it's not just Dalek Caan!" Martha added.

The others all began to talk at once and the Doctor watched with a growing smile.

* * *

"That's Donna!" Sylvia said, spotting her.

"That's my girl!" Wilf said proudly.

Rose didn't say anything.

Abby smiled.

* * *

"Sarah-Jane!" The Doctor said. "And who's that boy? And that must be Torchwood! Look at all of you, you clever people!"

"And there's Martha!" Donna said. "And who's.." she pointed to Jack. "He?"

"Captain Jack." The Doctor replied. "Don't just-don't.

* * *

"Doctor it's me..." Rose said to herself. "I came back."

Abby squeezed her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry. You'll see him again soon." She told her.

Rose smiled softly. "I hope so."

* * *

"It's like an outer space facebook!" Donna exclaimed.

The Doctor's smile fell. "Got everyone except Rose and Abby."

* * *

They both looked up at the mention of their names.

* * *

The screen went out.

"Ah…" the Doctor said.

"We've lost them!" Donna cried.

"No, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor said. "There's another signal coming through, there's someone else out there!"

He bashed the top of the monitor.

"Hello?" he called. "Can you hear me? Rose? Abby?"

They watched the monitor breathlessly.

"Your voice is different, and yet, its arrogance is unchanged."

The Doctor froze.

* * *

"No." Sarah Jane whispered, horrified. "But he's dead."

* * *

A form came out of the dark and revealed its self to be an emancipated form in a wheel chair.

"Welcome…" Davros said. "To my new Empire, Doctor."

The Doctor took a step back, his face full of revulsion.

"It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race."

The Doctor seemed frozen.

"Doctor?" Donna asked.

"Have you nothing to say?" Davros taunted.

"Doctor it's alright..." Donna said. "We're in the TARIDS...we're safe."

"But you were destroyed." The Doctor said numbly. "In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gate of Elysiem. I saw your command ship flying into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you…"

"But it took one stronger than you." Davros said. "Dalek Caan himself."

"I flew into the wild and fire." Came Dalek Caan's insane voice. "I danced and died a thousand times!"

"Emergency temporal shift took him back into the Time War itself." Davros said.

"But that's impossible!" the Doctor told him angrily. "The entire War is time-locked."

"And yet, he succeeded." Davros replied. "Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine-a single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?"

"And you made a new race of Daleks." The Doctor said.

"I gave myself to them." Davros said. "Quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body."

He pulled back his jacket to show them his chest, rotted and devoid of flesh so his ribs and heart were visible.

"New Daleks." He said. "True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?"

"After all this time…everything we saw, everything we lost…" the Doctor said. "I have only one thing to say to you."

He paused.

"BYE!" he shouted manically.

He pulled a lever, cutting Davros off, and the TARDIS hurtled towards Earth.

* * *

Rose and Abby were getting ready to go.

Rose was on her phone.

"Control?" she called. "I need another shift. Lock us onto the TARDIS. Now."

She closed the phone and faced Wilf and Sylvia.

"Right!" She said. "We're gonna find them. Wish us luck!"

"Oh, good luck!" Sylvia said.

"Yeah, good luck, sweetheart!" Wilf replied.

Rose and Abby disappeared in a blinding blue flash of light.

* * *

The Doctor and Donna walked out of the TARDIS onto an empty road.

"It's like a ghost town." Donna said, unsettled.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking people. What for?" The Doctor said, turning to Donna. "Think Donna. When you met Rose and Abby in that parallel world, what did they say?"

"Just…the darkness is coming." Donna replied.

"Anything else?" He asked.

Donna looked over his shoulder then looked back at him. "Why don't we ask them ourselves?" she said quietly.

He looked at her, confused and she nodded her head behind him.

He turned and saw Rose and Abby walking down the road. He just stood there in shock.

He started to walk towards Rose, but a second later he was full out running. He was almost there.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"NO!" Abby screamed.

The bolt grazed the Doctor and he fell to the ground. A second later, Jack appeared in a flash of light. Before Jack could fire a shot, the Dalek's head was blown off. Jack looked up and saw Abby lowering her gun.

They both ran to the Doctor and Rose kneeled next to him.

"I've got you." Rose told him. "I missed you. Look! It's me!"

She smiled shakily.

"Rose..." He said. "Long time no see."

"Hello Doctor." Abby said, sitting next to him. "Don't you just hate those Daleks?"

He chuckled a bit and then immediately grimaced.

"Don't die." Rose begged frantically. "Oh, my God, don't die. Oh, my God, don't die."

"Get him into the TARDIS, quick." Jack ordered. "Move!"

* * *

Rose and Jack laid the Doctor down on the floor of the TARDIS.

"What-what do we do?" Donna demanded. "There must be some medicine or something!"

Jack threw his gun down on the seat.

"Just step back." He ordered. "Rose! Do as I say and get back!"

She ignored him.

"He's dying, and you know what happens next." Jack told them pulling Rose away.

Rose tried to fight back but Abby laid a hand on her arm. "Everything is going to be fine." She told her.

Rose looked at her and then looked at the Doctor. She finally moved back.

"What do you mean?" Donna demanded. "What's happening?"

"But you can't…" Rose whispered. "Not now, I came all this way."

"What do you mean?" Donna asked frantically. "What happens next?"

"When his body dies it repairs itself and changes. He becomes a completely different person." Abby whispered, remembering all those regenerations.

The Doctor pulled himself to his feet and looked at his hand. It was glowing.

"It's starting." He told them.

He groaned as his whole body started to glow.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! I love cliffhangers don't you? No? Well your going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out what happens next! Or you know, just...go back and watch the episode again. Oh well, REVIEW!**


	13. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: Why must you torture me?**

**

* * *

**

Gold energy was bursting from the Doctor when suddenly, the energy was directed at his hand sitting below the console. Finally, when the energy left the Doctor and left his hand glowing, the Doctor stumbled back.

He was still the same.

Rose and Donna gaped while Abby smiled.

"Now, then." He said. "Where were we?"

He darted to the console while the rest stared at him.

The Doctor got down on the floor and looked at his hand, which was still glowing and bubbling.

"There, now." He said softly.

He blew gently on it and it calmed down. He smiled and sat up.

"You see?" he said. "Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as that was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I? Look at me!"

He tweaked his tie.

"So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle-namely, my hand." He continued. "My hand, there. My handy spare hand."

He stood up and turned to Rose.

"Remember?" he told her. "Christmas Day? Sycorax? Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand!"

Rose looked at the hand and then back at him.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"And…you're still you?" she asked, edging towards him.

"I'm still me." He assured her.

She grabbed him in a tight hug that he quickly returned.

"You can hug me, if you want." Donna told Jack.

Jack laughed.

"No, really." Donna told him seriously. "You can hug me."

Abby tried really hard not to laugh at the look on his face. "Or, Donna, you could hug me instead?" She asked.

Donna smiled and grabbed her in a tight hug. "How long has it been for you?" She asked.

Abby thought for a moment. "About ten years."

"Ten?" Donna asked, shocked.

Abby nodded. "Just had my twenty-fifth birthday a few months ago." She looked over at the Doctor. He and Rose had long pulled apart and the Doctor was fiddling with the TARDIS, not looking at Abby.

Abby pulled away from Donna and walked over to the Doctor. "Doctor...?"

The Doctor looked up at her. "Ten years?"

Abby nodded. "Parallel universes...what can you do?"

"You grew up." The Doctor said sadly.

Abby opened her mouth to say something when the lights when out. The Doctor immediately started jumping around the TARDIS.

"They've got us! Powers gone...some kind of chronum loop." The TARDIS shifted causing everyone to fall to the ground. When it stopped moving the Doctor got back up and looked at the monitor. "There's nothing I can do...we're stuck."

Everyone was quiet.

Finally Jack spoke up. "There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination."

"You said these planets were like an engine...but what for?" Donna asked.

"Rose!" the Doctor said suddenly. "You've been in a parallel world. Both you and Abby are from universes that are running ahead of this one. You've seen the future. What was it?"

"It's the darkness." Rose answered.

"The stars were going out." Donna added.

"One by one. You would look up in the sky and see each star going dark." Abby said.

"Basically," Rose said. "We've been building this um…this travel machine, this…uh…Dimension Cannon, so I could…well, when I say I, I mean we…but so I-we- could…"

"What?" the Doctor asked with raise eyebrows.

"So I could come back." She said, embarrassed.

The Doctor beamed.

"Shut up." She told him. "Anyway, suddenly, it started to work. And the dimensions started to collapse."

The Doctor's smile faded.

"Not just in our world." Rose told him. "Not just in Abby's, or in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is…destroying everything."

Donna hesitated for a moment.

"In that parallel world…" she finally said. "…you said something about me."

Rose turned back to her.

"The Dimension Cannon could measure timelines." Rose told her. "And it's…it's weird, Donna, but they all seem to converge on you."

"But why me?" Donna asked, bemused. "I mean…what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick!"

"Donna..." Abby said. "You've never been just a temp from Chiswick."

They all turned as the computer beeped.

"The Dalek Crucible." The Doctor said, looking at the monitor. "All aboard…"

The TARDIS landed with a crash.

"DOCTOR!" they heard from outside. "YOU WILL STEP FORTH OR DIE!"

"We'll have to go out." The Doctor said, watching the door. "Cause, if we don't, they'll get in."

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose said, alarmed.

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack added.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad." The Doctor told her. "But this is a fully fledged Dalek Empire…at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes. They can do anything. Right now that wooden door...it's just wood."

The Doctor, Rose, and Jack all moved forward, but Abby and Donna hung back.

Donna listened to the _bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum. _

"Donna?" Abby asked her.

"What about your Dimension Jump?" Jack asked Rose.

"It needs another twenty minutes." Rose replied. "Anyway, I'm not leaving."

"What about your teleport?" the Doctor asked Jack.

"Went down with the power loss." He replied.

"Right then." The Doctor said. "All of us together…yeah."

He noticed Donna and Abby weren't with them.

"Donna?" he called. "Abby?"

"It's Donna she..." Abby trailed off, not sure how to describe it.

"Donna?" he asked again, touching her shoulder.

She seemed to come back.

"Yeah." Donna said.

"Are you up to this?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry." He told them. "There's nothing else we can do."

"No." Donna said. "We know."

The Doctor nodded and squeezed her shoulder before turning back to the door.

"You heard it didn't you?" Abby whispered to Donna.

Donna looked at her. "What is it?"

Abby didn't answer.

"SURRENDER, DOCTOR, AND FACE YOUR DALEK MASTERS."

"Daleks." Rose said, laughing nervously. "Heh!"

"Oh, God!" Jack said.

"They just don't seem to ever die, do they?" Abby said. "Every time you think you've destroyed the last of them they just keep coming back."

The other two smiled.

The Doctor looked at them all.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it?" he said. "All of us…all of it…everything we did…"

He looked right at Donna.

"You were brilliant." He told her.

He turned to Jack.

"And you were brilliant."

He looked at Rose.

"And you were brilliant."

He turned to Abby.

"And you were brilliant." He told her.

Abby smiled.

"Blimey." He said.

He turned to the door and Jack and Rose followed.

A second later, Abby and Donna moved to followed them.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS followed by Rose, and Jack.

"DALEKS REIGN SUPREME!" the main Dalek said. "ALL HAIL THE DALEKS!"

* * *

Donna and Abby walked towards the door, but Donna stopped again. The sound called to her.

She thought it sounded like a heartbeat.

"DALEKS REIGN SUPREME! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS! DALEKS REIGN SUPREME! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS!"

* * *

The Doctor Rose, and Jack all looked around at the enormous ship, filled with Daleks chanting.

"DALEKS REIGN SUPREME! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS! DALEKS REIGN SUPREME! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS!"

The Doctor exhaled.

"BEHOLD, DOCTOR." The main Dalek said. "BEHOLD THE MIGHT OF THE TRUE DALEK RACE."

* * *

Donna turned to look at Abby, confused, but Abby was looking back at the console.

* * *

"Donna?" the Doctor called over his shoulder. "Abby? It's no safer in there…"

* * *

Abby looked at Donna, took a deep breath, linked her arm with her friend's, and turned back to the door.

It slammed shut.

* * *

**A/N: Haha...MORE CLIFFHANGERS! Review please!**


	14. Instantaneous Biological Medicrisis

**Disclaimer: BBC: "%^*$##%#!" ME: "...So is that a no to handing the ownership over to me?"**

**A/N: Just to let up you that the meta-crisis Doctor will be known as the New Doctor. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The Doctor turned and ran back to the TARDIS the moment he heard it shut.

Donna and Abby banged on the door.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted. "What've you done?"

"It wasn't me!" he shouted back. "I didn't do anything!"

"Oi!" Donna shouted, pulling on the handle. "Oi! We're not staying behind!"

"What did you do?" the Doctor yelled to the Supreme Dalek.

"THIS IS NOT DALEK ORIGIN." He replied.

"Doctor!" Both Abby and Donna were yelling.

"Stop it!" The Doctor yelled angrily. "That's my friends! Now open the door and let them out!"

"THIS IS TIME LORD TREACHERY!" the Supreme Dalek accused.

"Me?" the Doctor shot back. "The door just closed on its own!"

"Nevertheless:" the Dalek replied. "The TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed."

The TARDIS fell through a trap door.

"Donna! Abby!" the Doctor screamed.

Jack held the Doctor back.

* * *

Abby and Donna desperately tried to stay upright as the TARDIS fell.

* * *

"What are you doing?" The Doctor demanded. "Bring it back!"

"What've you done?" The Doctor shouted. "Where's it going?"

"THE CRUCIBLE HAS A HEART OF Z-NEUTRINO ENERGY." The Supreme Dalek replied. "THE TARDIS WILL BE DEPOSITED INTO THE CORE."

"But you can't!" the Doctor said, horrified. "You've taken the defenses down! It'll be torn apart!"

* * *

The TARDIS hit the core and the lights inside smashed. Donna screamed and Abby fell down to the floor. All around, fires sprang forth.

* * *

"But Donna and Abby are still in there!" Rose shouted at the Dalek.

"Let them go!" Jack yelled.

* * *

Abby tried to stand back up but was once again knocked to the floor. Donna crawled to her and they tried to shield themselves and each other from the sparks and fires.

* * *

"THE FEMALES AND THE TARDIS WILL PERISH TOGETHER!" the Supreme Dalek announced. "OBSERVE."

A screen appeared and the group watched in horror as the TARDIS bobbed in the energy.

"THE LAST CHILD OF GALLIFREY IS POWERLESS." The Dalek told them.

* * *

Absolute chaos reigned in the TARDIS as the smoke began to choke the women.

* * *

"Please." The Doctor called. "I'm begging you. I'll do anything!"

He looked from the screen to the Dalek.

"Put me in their place!" he begged. "You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get them out of there!"

* * *

Donna turned away as she coughed and Abby spotted something out of the corner of her eye. The Doctor's hand was glowing.

"Donna!" Abby pointed to the hand.

All Donna could hear was the heartbeat in her head. _Bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum. _She slowly reached out to touch it, and the jar exploded.

* * *

The Doctor watched the screen with gritted teeth, trembling.

"YOU ARE CONNECTED TO THE TARDIS." The Supreme Dalek told him. "NOW, FEEL IT DIE."

* * *

The hand now lay on the grill twitching. Donna and Abby watched, clinging to each other, as the energy flowed away from the hand and coalesced into the form of a man. Suddenly, the shape sat up and the energy dissipated to reveal a very naked Doctor.

The New Doctor sat up.

"It's you!" Donna cried.

"Oh, yes!" The New Doctor said.

"And your naked." Donna said, looking away.

"Oh, yes!" The New Doctor said.

"Okay, can you please get us out of here now?" Abby shouted.

The New Doctor pressed a button and the TARDIS disappeared. The flames died down and everything went back to normal.

"Thank you, now." Abby looked the New Doctor up and down. "Maybe you should...um..." she started blushing. "Put something on..."

"Right." He quickly ran off to the wardrobe.

Donna was looking at Abby.

"What?" Abby asked her.

"I never really noticed it before..." Donna said, almost to herself.

"Noticed what?"

Donna looked at her seriously for a moment. "The way you look at the Doctor."

Abby looked away from her.

The New Doctor ran in and started wiping things down with his jacket.

"All repaired!" he called, jumping down and pulling on his jacket. "Lovely! Shh! No one knows we're here. Gotta keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when they can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner. I like blue, what do you think?"

"You! Are! Bonkers!" Donna told him.

"Why? What's wrong with blue?" New Doctor asked.

"I like the blue." Abby said.

"See? Abby likes it." The New Doctor said.

"Is that what Time Lords do?" Donna demanded. "Lop a bit off, grow another one? You're like worms!"

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm unique." He told her. "Never been another like me! Because all that regeneration energy went into the hand-look at my hand, I love that hand…" He wiggled his fingers. "But then you touched it WHAM!" Donna jumped. "Shhhh...instantaneous biological medicrisis. I grew out of you. Still...could be worse...I could have grown out of Abby."

"Hey!" Abby shouted.

"OI! Watch it Spaceman!" Donna shouted at the New Doctor.

"Oi! Watch it Earthgirl!" The New Doctor shouted back. "Oh...I sound like you..."

Abby laughed.

"I sound all sort of...rough." The New Doctor said.

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Spanners, shhh!"

Abby laughed even harder.

"Must of picked up a bit of your voice that's all. Is it? Did I? No...oh...you are kidding me...no way. One heart, I got one heart. This body's only got one heart." He said.

Donna placed a hand over his heart. "Like your human?"

"Oh, that's disgusting." He said.

Abby whacked him on the shoulder.

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Stop it!" Donna shouted.

"Part human...part Time Lord." The New Doctor said. "Well isn't that just wizard?"

"Don't ever say that again." Abby said.

"I kept hearing that noise...that heartbeat..." Donna said.

"Oh, that was me, my single heart. 'Cause I'm a complicated event in time and space. All that converging on you." He said as he started fiddling with the TARDIS.

"But why me?" Donna asked.

"'Cause your special."

"I keep telling you I'm not."

"Donna you are...oh, you really don't believe that, do you?" He asked. "I can see it, Donna...what your thinking. All that attitude. All that lip, cause all this time…you think you're not worth it."

"Stop it." Donna told them.

"Shouting at the world cause no one's listening." He continued. "Well…why should they?"

"Doctor." She said. "Stop it."

"But look at what you did!" Abby told her. "You have done so many amazing things."

"It's more than that." The New Doctor said. "We were always heading for this. You came to the TARDIS. And you found me again. Your granddad." The New Doctor added. "Your car! Donna, your car! You parked right next to us. That's not coincidence at all! I've been blind. Something's been drawing us together for such a long time."

"But you're talking like…destiny." Donna said. "But there's no such thing…is there?"

"I found out that my favorite fictional character really does exist, why not destiny?" Abby asked.

"But it's still not finished." The New Doctor said, holding his head. "It's like…the pattern's not complete. The strands are still joining together. But heading for what?" The New Doctor and Donna looked at Abby.

"Why does everyone automatically look at me when they don't know something?" Abby asked.

"'Cause you know what it is we don't know." Donna said.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean I'm going to tell you. You have to find that out yourselves."

"She's right. We can't know the future, it's dangerous." The New Doctor said.

Abby sat down on the jump seat. She looked up and noticed the New Doctor was looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Ten years?" He asked.

Abby nodded. "Yeah."

"Blimey." He said. "What did you do?"

Abby shrugged. "Finished high school, went to college. I'm a middle school science teacher now." She and the New Doctor smiled at each other.

"So how long are we going to stay up here?" Donna asked.

"Until he figures out a plan." Abby said laying down on the jump seat. "In the meantime I'm going to take a nap."

"Oi! It doesn't take me that long to come up with a plan!" The New Doctor shouted loudly.

"Spanners." Abby said, never opening her eyes, and smiled.

The New Doctor grumbled and leaned against the railing. Everyone was quiet.

Suddenly the New Doctor's face lit up and he shouted "Oh!" right next to where Abby was laying.

Abby jumped and fell out of the jump seat onto the floor. "Did you have to shout right where I was trying to take a nap?"

The New Doctor helped her to her feet. "Yes."

"Jerk." She muttered but she was smiling.

"So did you figure out a plan or did you just want to scare Abby?" Donna asked.

The New Doctor thought for a moment. "A little of both." He opened up a door in the floor and went underneath the TARDIS console.

* * *

**A/N: Lame ending I know. Remember to review!**


	15. Reality Bomb

**Disclaimer: *holds up papers* YES! IT'S FINALLY MINE! *bird comes and grabs them* NO!**

**

* * *

**

The entire TARDIS suddenly shuddered and when it stopped, the New Doctor moved to the monitor.

"It's the planets." He told the girls. "The twenty seven planets."

Each of the planets had begun to glow. Donna and Abby moved behind him.

The New Doctor rested his chin on his hand, watching the monitor.

"Single-stream Z-Neutrinos compressed into…"

He faltered as he realized.

"No." he whispered. "No way…"

The planets got brighter.

"What is it?" Donna asked. "Doctor? What did it do?"

The Doctor just stared at the screen in shock.

"Oh no..." Abby whispered.

The New Doctor was dashing around the TARDIS, building something.

"What is it?" Donna asked Abby. "What happened?"

"All those prisoners..." Abby said. "It killed all those people."

The New Doctor caused a section of the console to spark as he removed a wire.

"What is that thing?" Donna demanded, distracted.

"It's our only hope." The New Doctor told her. "A Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyser."

"Yeah." Donna replied. "Earthgirl, remember?"

"Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself." He replied, screwing in parts of the device. "His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself…"

"It destroys the Daleks?" Donna asked.

"Biggest backfire in history." The New Doctor replied.

Abby smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION." A Dalek reported. "ORIGIN: PLANET EARTH."

"DISPLAY." The Supreme Dalek ordered.

A screen appeared showing Martha.

"This is Martha Jones representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce on behalf of the Human Race." Martha called. "Can you hear me?"

"SEND TRANSMISSION TO THE VAULT." The Supreme Dalek ordered. "CONTINUE TO MONITOR."

* * *

The feed appeared in the Vault.

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible." Martha called. "Repeat: can you hear me?"

"Put me through!" the Doctor demanded.

"It begins as Dalek Caan foretold." Davros said.

"The Children of Time will gather…" Caan said. "And one of them will die!"

"Stop saying that!" the Doctor said, exasperated. "Put me through!"

"Doctor!" Martha called when she saw him. "I'm sorry. I had to."

"Oh!" Davros called. "But the Doctor is powerless-my prisoner. State your intent."

Martha held up the key.

"I've got the Osterhagen Key." She told them. "Leave this planet and its people alone, or I'll use it."

"Osterhagen what?" the Doctor asked. "What's an Osterhagen Key?"

"There's a chain of twenty five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust." Martha told him. "If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."

"What?" the Doctor yelled, appalled.

"Who invented that?" The Doctor demanded, ignoring him. "Well-someone called Osterhagen, I suppose-but Martha, are you insane?"

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the Human Race is so great, so without hope…that this becomes the final option." Martha told him.

"That's NEVER an option." He shot back.

"Don't argue with me, Doctor." Martha snapped at him. "Cause there's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty seven planets for something, but what if it becomes twenty six? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"

"She's good!" Rose said, impressed.

"Who's that?" Martha asked.

"My name's Rose." She replied. "Rose Tyler."

"Oh, my God…" Martha breathed. "He found you."

"SECOND TRANSMISSION INTERNAL." A Dalek reported.

"DISPLAY." The Supreme Dalek ordered.

Another feed appeared next to the first, this one showing Jack holding the Warp Star, which was connected to a whole lot of wires, and Jackie, Mickey, and Sarah Jane standing next to him.

"Captain Jack Harkness calling all Dalek boys and girls!" he called. "Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons or I'll set this thing off."

"He's still alive!" Rose said, amazed. "Oh, my God, that's-that's my mum!"

"And Mickey." The Doctor added. "Captain, what are you doing?"

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe." Jack told him. "I break the shell…the entire Crucible goes up."

"You can't!" the Doctor told him before backtracking. "Where did you get a Warp Star?"

"From me." Sarah Jane answered. "We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners."

"Impossible." Davros said, looking at Sarah Jane. "That face…after all these years."

"Davros." She whispered coldly. "That's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith, remember?"

"Oh, this is meant to be." Davros said, reveling in it all. "The Circle of Time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation."

"And I've learned how to fight since then." She told him. "You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star-it gets opened!"

The Doctor couldn't look at any of them.

"I'll do it." Jack threatened. "Don't imagine I wouldn't."

"Now, that's what I call a ransom." Rose said, laughing.

She looked at the Doctor and her smile fell.

"Doctor?" she called softly.

"And the prophesy unfolds." Davros said.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed!" Caan cackled. "See him! See the heart of him!"

The Doctor stood there, alone, eyes down cast and burdened.

"The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun." Davros mocked. "But this is the truth, Doctor: you take ordinary people and you fashion THEM into weapons. Behold your Children of Time transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this."

"They're trying to help." The Doctor whispered.

"Already, I have seen them sacrifice today for their beloved Doctor." Davros continued. "The Earth woman who fell opening the subwave network."

"Who was that?" the Doctor demanded.

"Harriet Jones." Rose told him.

He looked at her, stunned.

"She gave her life to get you here." Rose told him.

"How many more?" Davros taunted. "Just think. How many have died in your name?"

The Doctor saw them all in his mind.

"The Doctor…" Davros continued. "The man who keeps running, never looking back, because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you…yourself."

The Doctor stared at him without answering.

"ENOUGH." The Supreme Dalek called. "ENGAGE DEFESE ZERO-FIVE."

"It's the Crucible…or the Earth." Martha told them, holding up the key.

"TRANSMAT ENGAGED!" A Dalek reported.

* * *

Martha disappeared in a beam of white light, the key falling to the ground.

* * *

So did Jack, Mickey, Jackie, and Sarah Jane, the Warp Star also falling to the ground.

* * *

They slowly picked themselves up from the floor of the Vault.

"Martha!" Jack said, helping her up. "I've got you, it's all right-"

"Don't move!" The Doctor ordered. "All of you! Stay still!"

They, of course, ignored him and started forward.

"Guard them!" Davros ordered. "On your knees, all of you. Surrender!"

"Do as he says." The Doctor told them.

The Daleks glided around them and a moment later, they obeyed, falling to their knees with their hands behind their heads.

"Mickey..." Rose growled under her breath.

"Sorry." He replied, but he didn't sound like he meant it.

"The final prophesy is in place." Davros announced. "The Doctor and his children all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek…the time has come! Now…DETONATE THE REALITY BOMB!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about this being the shortest chapter but this was the only good place to end it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Fulfilling the Prophecy

**Disclaimer: WickedSweet123 is not here right now, please leave a message after the beep. *BEEP***

**

* * *

**

"ACTIVATE PLANETARY ALIGNMENT FIELD!"

The planets began to glow again.

"UNIVERSAL REALITY DETONATION IN TWO HUNDRED RELS!"

"You can't, Davros!" the Doctor called desperately. "Just listen to me! Just STOP!"

"Nothing can stop the detonation!" Davros roared with laughter. "Nothing! And no one!"

* * *

"Ready!" the New Doctor called, holding up the device he built.

"As I'll ever be.." Abby said and grabbed the railing.

"Maximum power!" He kicked a lever upwards and pulled another.

The TARDIS tilted sideways.

* * *

Everything in the Vault stopped as the grinding of the TARDIS engines appeared with a gentle wind.

"But that's…" the Doctor whispered.

Dalek Caan giggled insanely as Rose and Martha stared with open mouths.

The TARDIS materialized, light shining from its windows, and the New Doctor stepped forth, framed by the light from inside.

"Brilliant!" Jack called, awed.

The Doctor's mouth was hanging open in disbelief and Davros pulled away, afraid. The New Doctor ran towards him, device in hand.

"Don't!" the Doctor yelled, panicking.

It was too late. Davros pointed at the New Doctor and electricity flew from his finger and hit the New Doctor in the chest.

He fell to the ground.

"Activate holding cell." Davros ordered and a light sprang up around the New Doctor.

Abby ran to where the New Doctor had dropped the device and picked it up, looking at it.

"How does this thing work?" she yelled at him.

Davros pointed at her and the same electricity hit her, throwing her into a wall.

"ABBY!" the New Doctor screamed.

Davros grinned as Abby crumbled to the floor and didn't move at the opposite end of the Vault.

"Abby!" the New Doctor yelled. "Abby, are you alright?"

Rose stared at the other woman, stunned.

"Destroy the weapon!" Davros ordered.

A Dalek fired at the device and it exploded.

"I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor." Davros told him. "They are pathetic."

"How comes there're two of you?" Rose asked.

"Human biological metacrisis." The Doctor answered. "Now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb."

No one noticed Donna sneaking out of the TARDIS.

"DETONATION IN TWENTY RELS! NINETEEN…"

"Stand witness, Time Lord." Davros said. "Stand witness, Humans."

He activated the screen and it showed the twenty seven planets.

"Your strategies have failed." He mocked them. "Your weapons are useless, and…oh-the end of the universe is come."

They all watched the screen.

"NINE…EIGHT…SEVEN...SIX...FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO...ONE...!"

The bomb powered down and the screen went dead. A alarm began to sound and Lily high fived Donna.

"And…closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop!" Donna said confidently.

She flicked a switch.

"That button there!" she proclaimed.

* * *

"SYSTEM IN SHUTDOWN!" A Dalek reported.

"DETONATION NEGATIVE." Another added.

"EXPLAIN!" the Supreme Dalek ordered. "EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

* * *

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!" the Doctor said, bemused.

"Do you wanna bet, Time Boy?" she shot back.

"You will suffer for this." Davros warned.

Abby pulled herself up. "Wanna bet?"

Donna flicked a switch and he yelled.

"Oh…!" Donna exclaimed. "Bioelectric dampening field. Oh, with a retrogressive arc inversion thrown in for fun."

"Exterminate her!" Davros shouted.

Several Daleks came rolling in. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Donna quickly keyed in a few buttons and the Dalek's firing arm fell, useless.

"Weapons non-functional!" The Dalek shouted.

"What...?" Donna asked with fake confusion. "Macro-transmition flocator go to weightlift locking all Dalek weaponry and self-replicating a new blindfold matrix?"

"Oh great..." Abby said. "Now there's three people who can't talk slow to save their life."

The Doctor ignored Abby's comment. "But how did you manage to work that out?"

"Time Lord." The New Doctor answered. "Part Time Lord..."

"Part human!" Donna exclaimed. "Oh yes! That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna!"

"The Doctor-Donna." He murmured, staring at Donna. "Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming. The Doctor-Donna."

"Holding cells deactivated." Donna said and the light around everyone disappeared. "Sealing the Vault."

"Well don't just stand there you skinny boys in suits!" she demanded, looking back at the two Doctors. "Get to work."

The two men exchanged a look before joining her.

"Stop them!" Davros ordered. "Get them away from the controls!"

The Dalek advanced and Donna flicked a switch.

"And…spin." She said.

The Dalek spun.

"HELP ME." It cried. "HELP ME."

"Oh I've got to try this!" Abby cried and Donna showed her which button it was.

"Now the other way!" Abby said, pressing a button before turning a dial.

The Dalek began spinning the other way, the upper half facing a different way from the bottom half.

"Oh! This is so much fun!" Abby cried.

"What did you two do?" The New Doctor asked.

"Trip-stitch circuit breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator." Donna replied.

"But that's brilliant!" The New Doctor said, beaming.

"Why did we never think of that?" The Doctor asked the other him.

"Because you are just Time Lords." Abby told them.

"You two don't have that little bit of human. That gut instinct that goes with growing up on planet Earth. I could think of ideas the two of you wouldn't dream up in a million years. Oh the universe has been waiting for me!" Donna said. "Now, let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you?" She gestured to herself. "Best temp in Chiswick? A hundred words per minute!"

"Ha!" the New Doctor exclaimed.

The Dalek was rolling around uncontrollably.

"SYSTEM MALFUNCTION-MOTOR CAUSING INTERFERENCE-"

* * *

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" the Supreme Dalek demanded. "EXPLAIN!"

All around, Daleks spun around in small circles, screeching.

* * *

Jack darted into the TARDIS.

"Come on then, boys." Donna said. "We've got twenty seven planets to send home. Activate magnetron."

"Stop it at once!" Davros yelled.

Jack emerged from the TARDIS holding his and Rose's guns.

"Mickey!" he called, chucking a gun to him.

"You will desist!" Davros yelled.

"Just stay where you are, mister." Mickey added, pointing the gun at Davros's face.

"Out of the way!" Jack called, kicking the Dalek out of the way.

Rose moved over to Sarah Jane, hugging her.

"Good to see you again!" Sarah Jane said, smiling.

"Yeah, you too!" Rose replied.

"Ready?" Donna asked the two Doctors. "And…reverse!"

She and the Doctors eased out two rods on each of the consoles.

"Off you go, Clom." The Doctor called.

"Back home, Adipose Three!" The New Doctor added.

"Sayonara, Shallacatop." Abby said, watching the screen.

"And Pyrovilia!" Donna called. "The Lost Moon of Poosh. Topping. Ha!"

"Ha!" the New Doctor repeated.

The planets continued to disappear.

"We need more power." The Doctor said.

"Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" Rose asked.

"He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand." Abby explained, pointing to the Doctor. "Donna touched the hand-he grew out of it." She gestured to the New Doctor. "All that regeneration energy went into Donna and now she is part human part Time Lord."

"And I got the best part of the Doctor..." Donna finished. "I got his mind."

"At least you didn't get his sense of style." Abby said and shuddered.

"Oi!" The New Doctor shouted. "What's wrong with what I wear?"

Abby turned to him and started counting on her fingers. "A scarf so long it could wrap around the Earth twice. A piece of celery on your jacket. A coat that looked like you stole it from Joseph, a blue suit with red converse...need I say more?"

"So there are THREE of you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Three Doctors?" Rose asked.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack said distractedly.

Abby covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"All the time lines were converging on you." The Doctor said, turing to Donna. "A human being with a Time Lord brain.

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan." Davros yelled. "Why did you not foresee this?"

Caan giggled.

"Oh, I think he did." The Doctor said. "Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages…getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time."

"This would always have happened." Caan replied. "I only helped, Doctor."

"You…betrayed the Daleks?" Davros accused.

"I SAW the Daleks." Caan replied, surprisingly lucid. "What we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed 'no more'."

"I WILL DESCEND TO THE VAULT!" the Supreme Dalek called.

"Heads up!" Jack warned.

The Supreme Dalek came down.

"DAVROS, YOU HAVE BETRAYED US." He accused.

"It was Dalek Caan!" Davros told him.

"THE VAULT WILL BE PURGED!" he announced. "YOU WILL ALL BE EXTERMINATED!"

He sent a bolt flying at the central column, causing sparks to fly.

"Like I was saying, feel this!" Jack shouted.

He blasted the Supreme Dalek in half with his gun.

The Doctor examined the column. "We've lost the magnetron! And the only planet left, oh-" he broke off, laughing. "Guess which one. But, we can use the TARDIS!" he told them, running inside.

"Holding Earth stability…" the New Doctor called. "Maintaining atmospheric shell."

"The prophesy must complete." Caan called.

"Don't listen to him." Davros said.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek." Caan continued. "And you must make it happen, Doctor."

"He's right." The New Doctor murmured. "Because with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos."

Donna looked at him, uneasy.

"They've got to be stopped." He said.

"Just-just wait for the Doctor." Donna told him.

"I am the Doctor." He replied. "Maximizing Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them back!"

The Daleks began exploding, one by one, screaming.

The Doctor heard the commotion and ran back out, staring at first the chaos, then the New Doctor.

"What have you done?" he demanded, horrified.

"Fulfilling the prophecy." He replied.

Everywhere, fire reigned.

"Do you know what you've done?" The Doctor yelled at him. "Now get in the TARDIS! Everyone! All of you inside, run! In, in, in, in, in!"

The New Doctor ran and started ushering them all in.

"Sarah Jane!" he called. "Rose! Jackie! Jack! Mickey! Abby!"

The Doctor squinted through the fire.

"Davros?" he called, holding out his hand. "Come with me! I promise I can save you!"

"Never forget, Doctor-YOU did this!" Davros screamed at him. "I name you, forever. You are the Destroyers of Worlds!"

He screamed as he was engulfed in fire.

"One will still die." Caan yelled.

The Doctor ran inside and joined everyone around the console.

"And...of we go!" He shouted and the TARDIS was off.

"But what about the Earth?" Sarah Jane asked. "It's stuck in the wrong part of space!"

"I'm on it." The Doctor said, moving to the monitor. "Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Gwen, Ianto, you guys receiving me?"

"Loud and clear." Gwen replied. "Is Jack there?"

"Can't get rid of him." The Doctor replied, glancing at him. "Jack what's her name again?"

"Gwen Cooper." He answered.

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?" The Doctor asked her.

Gwen and Ianto glanced at each other.

"Yes." Gwen answered, confused. "All the way back to the eighteen hundreds."

The Doctor motioned for Rose to join him as she peered at Gwen in delight.

"Mm, thought so!" he said. He turned to Rose. "Spatial genetic multiplicity…"

"Oh, yeah!" Rose said appreciatively.

"Yeah, yeah!" he agreed. "It's a funny old world!"

He snapped out of it.

"Now, Torchwood," he called. "I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator-send all the power to me."

"Doing it now, sir." Ianto called.

"What's that for?" Martha asked.

"It's a tow rope." The Doctor answered. "Now then, Sarah-what's was your son's name?"

"Luke, he's called Luke." Sarah Jane replied. "And the computer's called Mr. Smith."

"Calling Luke and Mr. Smith!" the Doctor said.

* * *

Luke jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Come on, Luke, shake a leg!" the Doctor called.

"Is Mum there?" Luke asked.

* * *

"Oh, she's fine and dandy." The Doctor told him.

"Yes!" Sarah Jane called. "Yes!"

"Now, Mr. Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it round the TARDIS." The Doctor called. "You got that?"

"I regret I will need remote access to TARDIS basecode numerals." Mr. Smith replied.

"Blimey that's gonna take a while." The Doctor said.

"No, no, no." Sarah Jane said, moving around to the monitor. "Let me! K-9, out you come!"

They watched as K-9 appeared in Sarah Jane's attic.

"Affirmative, Mistress!" he replied.

"Oh, good dog!" the Doctor said, laughing delightedly. "K-9, give Mr. Smith the basecode."

"Master." K-9 acknowledged. "TARDIS basecode now being transferred. The process is simple."

"Now then, you lot." He said.

He moved each person to a place on the console.

"Sarah-hold that. And Mickey-you hold that." He ordered. "Because, you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place? Rose-that, there. It was designed to have six pilots and I have to do it single handed. Martha-keep that level. But not anymore! Jack-there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing-"

Jackie and Abby were next.

"No, Jackie, Abby." He said, patting her shoulder. "No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything, just…stand back."

Abby made a face at his back and the New Doctor tried not to laugh.

"-like it's meant to be flown!" he continued on with his previous thought. "We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr. Smith. We're gonna fly planet Earth back home."

He took his place at the console as Donna, Abby, and the New Doctor leaned against the rail.

"Right, then!" he called. "Off we go."

The Earth was quite literally pulled out of the Medusa Cascade by the TARDIS.

* * *

Luke clung to K-9 as the world shook, whooping with delight.

* * *

Gwen and Ianto held on tight, cheering, as plaster fell from the ceiling.

* * *

Wilf and Sylvia held on to each other as lights shook and glass shattered.

* * *

Francine was hiding under her table, paper falling all around her.

* * *

The TARDIS hardly shook as the group worked in tandem.

The New Doctor strolled around the console, watching them.

"Rose." The Doctor called, gesturing to a button.

Jack pumped a lever and Martha grinned excitedly. Sarah Jane pushed a lever down slowly.

"That's really good, Jack." Donna said, watching him. "I think you're the best."

Abby and the New Doctor tried not to laugh.

"Donna he's..." Abby forced down a laugh. "Your not his type." She finally got out.

"What?" Donna looked over at Jack who was busy working with the TARDIS. "Well maybe I can change his mind..."

Finally, the Earth was back in place, the moon beside it.

The TARDIS drifted away.

Everyone cheered. Donna pulled Jack away from Sarah Jane and threw her arms around him. They were all celebrating.

* * *

**A/N: Well I made up for the shortest chapter with the longest chapter. Ugh...I think my brain is about to explode. Please review!**


	17. Rose

**Disclaimer: I only own Abby...and now I'm not sure I want to.**

**A/N: What the...? ABIGAIL ELIZABETH MASON YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!**

**Another A/N: Also sorry about previous chapters saying something about a 'Lily.' Those were name-o's. (name typos) Again sorry!**

**

* * *

**

As everyone celebrated the Doctor was talking to Abby.

"What am I going to do with him?" He asked nodding his head toward the New Doctor.

Abby sighed. "His body is human. He'll grow old and eventually die. I think you know what to do with him."

The Doctor looked over at Rose. "She wouldn't like it." He said quietly.

"As long as she has you I think she'll be happy wherever she is." Abby told him.

The Doctor nodded. "Can you tell him?"

Abby sighed. "Fine. But you tell Rose."

The Doctor started to walk away.

"Doctor!" Abby called and he turned back to her. "He didn't destroy all the Daleks, you know. You and I both know that too well." The Doctor turned and walked back to the console.

"First stop...planet Earth!"

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in a park and Sarah Jane and the Doctor stepped out.

"You know…you act like such a lonely man." Sarah Jane told him. "But look at you! You've got the biggest family on Earth!"

He smiled and hugged her tightly.

Suddenly she pulled away.

"Gotta go!" she said. "He's only fourteen! It's a long story. And thank you!"

They waved at her and she waved back before running off down the path.

* * *

Everybody was milling around the TARDIS. Donna was on her phone, Abby was pulling the New Doctor out of the console room, and Jackie was talking to Mickey.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I'm gonna miss you." He told her. "More than anyone."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "The Doctor's gonna take us home, isn't he?"

"But that's the point." Mickey replied.

She understood and wrapped him in a hug.

* * *

Abby pulled the New Doctor out of the console room.

"He's leaving me with Rose." He said, it wasn't a question.

Abby nodded. "Yeah."

"Is it because of what I did?" He asked.

"Partly, I think." Abby said truthfully. "But also for her."

The New Doctor nodded.

"Are you going to stay?" He asked suddenly. "With him?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know." Then she added. "It's all I ever wanted, really. Travel the stars with the Doctor. But..." She hesitated. "I know everything. I know when this regeneration is going to die, I know when the next is. I know every single adventure that he is going to go on and every companion. I know when they leave, or when they die." Abby's eyes filled with tears. "And...I don't think I could bear it." A tear poured down her cheek. "How do you bear it?"

The New Doctor pulled her into a hug. "I don't." They stood there in silence for awhile. "Will I be happy there? With Rose?"

Abby pulled back and looked at him. "I don't know. We never really found out. They just left that to our imagination."

"Do you think I'll be happy there?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." She said truthfully.

"What if I want to stay with someone else?" He asked hesitantly.

Abby looked at him blankly. "Who do you want to stay with? Sarah-Jane would probably take you...or do you mean Jack? Jack would take you but I don't know how you would feel working for Torchwood with the guns and all..."

"What if I want to stay with you?"

"With me? Why-" Abby's confusion was broken off when he kissed her. Her eyelids fluttered closed and her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Suddenly, something flashed through Abby's mind: Rose. Abby suddenly pulled away and stepped back.

"Rose." She said. "Your supposed to be with Rose." She quickly started walking back to the console room.

"Abby!" The New Doctor called and grabbed her arm.

Abby turned to face him. "Why did you have to go and do that? Why did you have to-to _kiss_ me and-and..." She took a deep breath. "What about Rose? Don't you love her?"

He didn't seem to have an answer for that.

Abby walked back to the console room and this time he didn't try to stop her.

* * *

Abby walked right into Donna.

Donna noticed that her eyes were red from crying. "Are you alright, Abby?"

"Fine." She lied and walked out of the TARDIS.

Donna looked to see the New Doctor watch her leave.

* * *

Abby walked out of the TARDIS to find the Doctor disabling a protesting Jack's teleport.

"I TOLD you, no teleport." He told the man. "And Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time."

"Consider it done." Martha replied, smiling.

Jack saluted the Doctor and Martha followed suit. He returned it.

"See?" Abby said. "I told you that being saluted is fun!"

Martha gave Abby a hug. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too and...get to know Mickey." She whispered in Martha's ear.

"What?" Martha asked, pulling away.

"Just trust me." Abby told her with a mischievous smile.

Martha shook her head.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Mason." Jack told her.

"Jack..." The Doctor warned.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too, Captain." Abby smiled at him.

"Abby!" The Doctor stared at her.

Abby laughed. "I'm sorry I just couldn't help it." She told him.

Jack and Martha walked away.

"You know, I'm not sure about UNIT these days." They heard him tell her. "Maybe there's something else you could be doing…"

The Doctor smiled at their retreating backs.

Abby silently counted down to herself. "And three...two...one."

Mickey walked out of the TARDIS.

"Oi!" the Doctor called. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm not stupid-I can work out what happens next." Mickey told him. "And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my Gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. Spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me, no. Certainly not Rose."

"What will you do?" The Doctor asked him.

"Anything! Brand new life. Just you watch." He told him, knocking his fist against the Doctor's. "See you, boss."

He winked before running to catch up to Jack and Martha.

"Hey, you two!" he called.

"Oh…" Jack said in mock exasperation. "Thought I got rid of you."

A moment, they went back into the TARDIS.

* * *

"There's time for one last trip." The Doctor said, walking to the console. "Dårlig Ulv Stranden."

Abby glanced over at the New Doctor to find him looking at her. She looked away.

"Better known as…" the Doctor continued.

* * *

**A/N: I figured this was a good place to end it. Review?**


	18. Bad Wolf Bay

**Disclaimer: *sniffle* I promised myself I wouldn't cry...**

**

* * *

**

The TARDIS materialized on the lonely beach in Norway and Jackie emerged, followed by the New Doctor and Rose.

"Ugh, fat lot of good this is!" she complained. "Back of beyond, bloody Norway! I'm gonna have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run."

Rose looked around, confused.

"I was pregnant, do you remember?" Jackie told the New Doctor. "Had a baby boy!"

The Doctor, Donna, and Abby stepped out.

"Ah, brilliant!" the New Doctor said. "What did you call him?"

"Doctor." Jackie replied.

"…really?" The New Doctor asked warily.

"No, you plum." She told him. "He's called Tony!"

"Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?" Rose asked.

"You're back home." The Doctor told her.

"The walls are closing again." Donna said. "The Reality Bomb never happened so there's nothing to keep them down. It's dimension retroclosure."

The New Doctor smiled at her.

"See? I really get that stuff now." She said.

"No, but I spent all that time trying to find you." Rose told the Doctor, close to tears. "I'm not going back now!"

"But you've got to." He said, stepping towards her. "Because we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own."

"But you made me." The New Doctor said defiantly.

"Exactly. You were born in battle. Full of blood and anger and revenge." The Doctor turned to Rose. "Remind you of someone?"

Rose didn't answer.

"That's me." The Doctor told Rose. "When we first met. And you made me better. And now you can do the same for him."

"But he's not you." Rose protested.

"He needs you." The Doctor replied. "That's very me."

No one said anything for awhile.

"Rose..." Abby finally spoke up. "If you don't mind...you think I could stay in this universe with you? I mean...I don't have anything to go back to in mine. Except maybe my job and I can get a job anywhere."

Rose smiled. "Of course." She gave her new friend a hug.

Abby looked at the New Doctor. "I hope you don't mind." She told him.

He shook his head. "Course not."

She smiled.

Rose's smile faded and she walked over to the Doctor. "But it's still not right 'cause...the Doctor's still you."

"And I'm him." The Doctor nodded toward the New Doctor.

Rose sighed. "Just...answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the _worst _day of my life...what was the last thing you said to me?" The Doctor hesitated. "Go on, say it."

"I said 'Rose Tyler.'" He told her.

"Yeah...and how was that sentence going to end?"

"Does it need saying?" He asked.

Rose stood right in front of him. "Please..." She whispered.

He leaned down and whispered something into her ear. As he pulled back she reached up and kissed him.

"Abby..." The New Doctor said to Abby.

"Yes...?" She asked.

"Maybe when we get back to London...maybe...well..." He scratched the back of his head.

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Yes...?"

"You want to go get a drink...with me?" He asked.

Abby smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah..."

Her smile grew. "Alright."

There was a grinding sound from the TARDIS and the Doctor pulled back. "We have to go, this reality is sealing itself off."

Rose gave him one last quick kiss. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The Doctor and Donna walked into the TARDIS and the Doctor looked back once more at Rose and then closed the door.

Rose watched as the TARDIS disappeared. Abby walked up to Rose and squeezed her arm reassuringly. Rose looked back at her and they all walked away from the beach, the New Doctor and Abby hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Before you ask no there will not be a sequel. Maybe an epilogue because I have a lot of Abby/NewDoctor fluffiness buzzing around in my head. So I hope you enjoyed the story and please review!**


End file.
